Seventeen Again
by LadyRin98790
Summary: What happens when Holly becomes a human and she has to go back to high school with Artemis? Well you'll have to read to find out. No flaming! Chapter 14 in progress still! I am soooo sorry for the wait AxH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do mot own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real except for Professor Burick, you'll know who that is if you read the story! Most of the students are figments of my imagination, some I actually go to school with (I was running out of names). Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Things being said will be in quotation marks

**Change of location**

Chapter 1- The Unknown

The blaring sound of the ancient alarm clock signaled the start of another day and that work would start soon. Holly Short, once the only female captain in all of the LEP, well, used to be, gazed up at the enclosed ceiling of her bedroom. Four years had passed since the incident with the demons of Hybras. Her slim hand slowly covered her blue eye. The time tunnel had switched hers and Artemis Fowl's left eyes'. Now that had left her with one hazel eye and one blue, sometimes life was just complicated.

Listening closely, Holly could detect the sounds of the organized chaos that made up the underground city of Haven. Suddenly, the small round object buzzed from her bedside table. She quickly grabbed it and said, "Hello?"

"Good morning Holly!!" came the voice of the centaur Foaly.

"What do you want Foaly?" Holly inquired. She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes, why did the centaur have to be so energetic in the morning. _Why is he calling me anyway? There must be some reason…_

"I need you to come to Section 8, ASAP." Foaly's normally nagging tone had been replaced with urgency.

"Okay. . .I'll be there in a little bit." Holly hung up and was very bothered. _What in the world is wrong with Foaly? What's going on?_ Holly shook the thought from her mind and prepared to leave.

**Section 8**

Pacing from computer to chair, Foaly was rather. . . . . . scared. _This is bad, very bad and possibly dangerous._ _I really hope Holly gets here fast._ Just seconds after the thought crossed his mind, Holly appeared in the doorway of the lab. "Holly. . . . " Foaly's voice was solemn.

"What's going on Foaly?" she asked her voice wavering slightly. _Something is going on. . . . . But what?_ Holly thought to herself. Foaly quickly trotted over to a high tech computer and began typing. Charts flickered into life on the 32" plasma screen. Holly's eyes scanned the charts, a headache was on its way. _Great, _Holly groaned, _Quantum physics._

"I'm absolutely sure you have no idea about this but," Foaly paused. _Now here comes the hard part._ Pointing at a chart, Foaly continued. "Human genes override Fairy genes." One of Holly's slender auburn browns raised. She had no idea what he was talking about. Foaly sighed. _Great, I really hate this. Why can no one just understand? _Foaly shook the thoughts from his head. "Your blue eye Holly, its altering your genetic code." Foaly watched in dismay as Holly's eyes widened to their limits.

"Is that even possible?" Holly whispered in shock. Foaly nodded.

"It is absolutely possible, considering its happening to you right now." Foaly hated to admit it, but Holly looked somewhat terrified. Holly let out the held breathe that she hadn't even realized she had held. "Holly, the process is slow and, well, painful." Foaly paused once more, Holly could see the tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. "You'll die."

"What?" Holly managed to choke out. Foaly patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have a solution." Foaly said proudly. "There is no way to reverse the change, so I figured out the only other option!" Holly waited for him to continue, however, he didn't.

"What's the other option?" Holly pleaded. Option 1 wasn't really that. . . . . .pleasant. Better to be alive than dead, even if she would be a mud woman.

"Speed it up." Foaly proclaimed happily. He said it like it was the only obvious choice, however the three words made no particular sense to Holly. "The process of changing, its to slow, that's why you would die." Holly nodded.

_Why couldn't he just have said that before?_ she thought. Foaly held up a sealed tube of blue goo, he looked very proud of himself. "I have to drink that don't I?" Holly groaned. _Great now I'm a guinea pig._ Foaly nodded enthusiastically. "Guess it is better than the alternative," she grumbled and took the blue concoction from her trusted friend. _Well, here goes. . . . I can't believe I'm doing this. . . ."_ she thought as the blue liquid slid down her throat.

**Two months later in Dublin, Ireland**

Holly gazed intently at her reflection. Two ice blue eyes stared defiantly back. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe I have to go through high school. . . . . . . _again_." she grumbled as she stalked out of the spacious bathroom. A blue blazer jacket lay strewn over a deep crimson chair.

Holly sighed once more and slipped the jacket on. It was cool from have sat on the chair all night. "Today is going to be _very_ long."

a/n Yay! I'm done!!!! I actually typed this on my own. . . . . . Sugersprite is being shunned since she deleted Chapters 6, 7, and 8 of A New Beginning. . . . . . . . . . . She hasn't emailed them to me yet since she retyped them. . . . . That would be the reason for the delay on that story, well, I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review and no flaming! By the way this was three pages in word. . . i'm kinda proud of myself! ^_^

~LadyRin98790

Originally written- 1/18/09


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do mot own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real except for Professor Burick, you'll know who that is if you read the story! Most of the students are figments of my imagination, some I actually go to school with (I was running out of names). Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Things being said will be in quotation marks

**Change of location**

Chapter 2- The unexpected

Holly waited patiently as the subway train pulled up to the platform. There were several people rushing off and she had to push her way into the car. Spotting an empty seat, she quickly sat before the train began moving again. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought, _why do I have to go to high school?_ Foaly had been no help, all he had said was she had to go, it was required. "Stupid centaur," Holly grumbled. Thankfully there was no one by her. She sighed, pulled out her class schedule, and read the blasted thing once more.

1st semester schedule student: Holly Short Homeroom: 207

Locker: 408 combination: 21-4-9 student id 6362024123

Period Teacher Room

1st: English III Dave Liskey 111

2nd :Pre-Calculus Evan Veldhuizen 211

3rd:AP Government Vince Lindsey 210

4th:Theology James Burick 134

Lunch

5th:Theology James Burick 134

6th:French VI Geoffrey Wagner 104

7th:Chemistry Heather Corey 247

8th:Study Hall James Burick 134

Holly groaned, now she just needed a map of the school. Luckily it was the first day of school so hopefully she wouldn't be the only one who was lost.

"Excuse me?" came a voice. Holly looked up. In front of her stood a pale redhead. The girl's green eyes twinkled as she gazed at Holly. "Do you mind if I sit here?" The girl gestured to the open seat next the Holly.

"Sure," Holly lifted her bag out of the seat. The girl smiled and daintily sat down in the seat.

"Thanks. The train is normally really crowded." The girl chattered happily. "So you go to Saint Mary's too?" Holly nodded.

_Guess I should have noticed that she's wearing the same uniform I am._ Holly thought to herself as the girl just smiled. "My name is Holly," Holly said as pleasantly as she could.

"I'm Amanda O'Hally! Nice to meet you. You're new aren't you?" Amanda asked. Holly nodded. "I figured that. I've never seen you before so do you mind if I take a look at your schedule? I can probably help you find your classes." Holly handed the sheet of paper to Amanda gladly.

_At least I won't get lost now. _Holly chuckled to herself, _Who ever thought I would have to go to a mud man school._ "Do you know where those rooms are?" Holly asked but Amanda didn't answer. She was comparing her schedule to Holly's. Amanda smiled happily at her.

"Yep! We have all the same classes. So we're both juniors." Amanda said thoughtfully. "That means we both have to have class with _him_. This is gonna suck." Holly tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, her round ear. Guess that her long hair was also a side affect of changing.

"Who's him?" Holly asked hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. If it was, it was just like Foaly to make sure she went to the same school as Artemis Fowl. _I really hope she's not talking about Fowl._ Amanda rolled her eyes.

"See for yourself. He's down there." Amanda pointed to a tall dark haired boy who had just boarded the train. He turned around and his eyes meet Holly's but they held no sign of recognition. Holly groaned.

"Great," Holly cursed under her breath as the boy headed towards them.

"Hello Artemis." Amanda said pleasantly. "How was your summer?" Holly kept her eyes down. This was exactly what Foaly's intention had been.

_That's why he was laughing when he talked to me. I'm gonna kill him._ Holly screamed in her mind.

"It was fine." came Artemis' bored reply. Holly could feel his gaze on her, but at this moment she didn't really want to look at him. "Who's your friend?" Amanda smiled at him.

"She's new here, obviously. Her name's Holly." Amanda explained. Holly finally looked up. Artemis looked curious, but other than that he looked rather bored.

"Artemis, didn't your mother ever teach you that its rude to stare." said the voice of a blond male who had his arm in a loose stranglehold around Artemis' neck.

"Tyler get off." Artemis hissed. Tyler laughed and released his friend.

"Sorry, hey Amanda!" Tyler had finally turned his attention to the two girls. "So who's the hot chick?" Amanda looked appalled.

"Tyler!" Amanda whined, "Did you forget who your girlfriend is?" Amanda hissed. Tyler held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I was just kidding. Down girl down." Tyler laughed as Amanda's face became a bright crimson.

"I'm Holly and that wasn't funny." Holly interceded feeling that Amanda might just hurt the playful blond. "I'm new." Tyler smiled, flashing his brilliant white teeth.

"I figured, Amanda is good at spotting new kids. She's the best." Tyler's comment made Amanda blush even more. "So where are you from new girl?"

"Channon. I just moved here two months ago." Holly supplied a quick response. "My dad is on a trip for work."

"What about your mom?" Amanda asked obviously curious. Holly shrugged.

"She died when I was little." It was close to the truth, but not entirely. Amanda looked as if she regretted asking.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked." Amanda sighed. Tyler patted her head.

"That's right nosy." Tyler said seriously. Holly laughed knowing that the boy was just teasing Amanda. "See Holly's not mad." Tyler laughed when he saw Amanda's angry face. Artemis cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, but we're at the school station." Artemis' words brought them back to reality. The group picked its self up and got off the train. Somehow Holly had ended up next to Artemis.

_Great. Today is gonna be wonderful. Foaly had better have his will written out the next time I see him._ Holly thought as they descended into the rushing traffic of students.

a/n Yay! I think this will be a first. . . . . . I don't normally update two days in a row! ^_^ Any way thank you to Sheva Das for leaving a review, I'm glad you like the story. Thanks to No safe Haven and izzybelle93 for subscribing to this story! If you could possibly just leave a review next time, I would love to know what you think about the story! Anywho please review! See ya next chapter!

~LadyRin98790

Originally written- 1/19/09


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do mot own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real except for Professor Burick, you'll know who that is if you read the story! Most of the students are figments of my imagination, some I actually go to school with (I was running out of names). Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Things being said will be in quotation marks

**Change of location**

Chapter 3- The expected

**Saint Mary's High School**

Holly followed Amanda calmly, but her exterior expression did not betray the emotions that were swirling around in her brain. _Okay so Artemis doesn't even recognize me. . . . . I think that's a good thing. Let's hope I don't blow it. _Holly thought now dreading having to sit through the stupid classes all day.

"So, how exactly do you know Artemis Holly?" Amanda inquired her new friend. "You seemed like you know him. Then again his family is pretty well know, especially in Ireland." Holly smiled, this girl already considered her a friend.

_Maybe this won't be that bad, _she thought happily out loud she said, "I've heard of him, however I don't know him personally." Holly lied. _Oh I know him personally, he kidnapped me. . . . . I don't think I should tell her that though._ Amanda smiled.

"That's what I thought. Oh here's Mr. Liskey's room." Amanda pointed to a classroom that had the pale wood door shut. "Guess he's not here yet." Several other students were milling around the door as well, Tyler approached them followed by a hyper brunette.

"Hey Amanda!" the brunette was practically bouncing up and down. "How was your summer? Who's your friend?" The questions came out of the girl's mouth so fast that Holly had no clue what she had asked. Amanda shook her head.

"What on earth did you eat for breakfast Rebecca?" Amanda asked and the brunette just smiled. "My summer was fine and this is Holly Short. She's new." Holly waved slightly and Rebecca was instantly flooring her with questions.

"So do you like it here? When did you move to Dublin? Where did you live before? Do you have any siblings? What's your favorite color?" Rebecca asked hurriedly. Holly backed up slightly.

"Yes I like it here. Two months ago. Channon. No I don't. Green." Holly answered the questions automatically. This girl was _very_ hyper. _What in the world made her this way?_ Holly asked herself. Rebecca nodded.

"You would be surprised, but Rebecca is one of the smartest people at school. She doesn't act like it though, we have theology with her." Amanda explained. Rebecca's chocolate eyes lit up when she heard that Holly was in theology with them.

"Seriously?!?!?" Rebecca exclaimed. "Cool!" she was bouncing around the gathered group now. Amanda's emerald eyes followed the hyper Rebecca lazily.

"Is she always like that?" Holly whispered. Amanda nodded her eyes focusing on Holly now. "Wow. We didn't have anyone like that back home." Tyler started laughing at that.

"I doubt there is anyone like her anywhere." Tyler chuckled. "Rebecca probably had mountain dew or something with breakfast." Amanda sighed again.

"I wish her mother wouldn't buy that stuff." Amanda said sulkily. "Rebecca is to difficult when hyper."

"Excuse me kids." came the voice of a clean-shaven older man. He was carrying a stack books. The group of students moved and let him unlock the door. Amanda held the door for the man and everyone piled into the classroom after him.

"Sit where you want." He called from his desk. Amanda gestured for Holly to follow her and they took seats at the front of the room. Tyler had Rebecca behind him and they took the seats behind Holly and Amanda.

"Tell me again why I'm sitting next to nutcase?" Tyler asked pointing at Rebecca. Holly laughed, Rebecca just glared at Tyler.

"Yeah, why do I have to sit next to my brother?" Rebecca asked no longer the hyper girl from before.

"You two are siblings?" Holly inquired surprised. _They're nothing alike,_ she thought. "I would have never guessed. . . ." Tyler and Rebecca both laughed at that.

"That's what most people say." Rebecca's voice was back to the bubbly bliss it had been. "So did you have anyone you liked at your old school Holly?" Holly could feel her cheeks become red.

"Uh, no." she said, her voice soft. Amanda and Rebecca both looked at each other and nodded.

"Holly, you little liar! You are lying right? There had to like a million guys after you in Channon." Rebecca exclaimed but she was quiet enough that no one would hear. Holly looked skeptical.

"I don't think there's even a million guys in Channon." Holly said curtly. _I really don't want to have this conversation, _Holly placed her head on the desktop. _Please start class Mr. Liskey!_ Luckily Mr. Liskey did choose to start class at that moment.

"Good morning class. I'm Mr. Liskey." He started out. "In this class you will…" Holly tuned the teacher out. Did she really like anyone?

_They probably think I like Artemis, _Holly shuddered, _that idea is defiantly out. I don't really like anyone._ However her brain kept drifting back to the dark haired mud boy. She shook her head. _Maybe I should pay attention._ Holly retuned the teacher back in and realized that he was talking about writing essays. _Great my favorite thing._

"You will have a choice when you take a test in here: you can either take the multiple guess or an essay. If you take the essay test you will be able to show off what you know well and what you don't know well. Multiple guess can cover anything we talk about when reading and taking notes." Mr. Liskey explained. Holly noticed that several students were already half asleep.

_I have a feeling that this class isn't going to be very interesting, _Holly thought. Next to her Amanda was scribbling down what Mr. Liskey was saying. _God, why can't I just think of something else!_ Holly internally screamed at herself. _That stupid mud boy hasn't even realized he knows me. . . . . Some genius he is. _

"Okay well that's all for today, you can have the last 10 minutes to talk." Mr. Liskey said walking over to his computer. Holly sighed.

"Boy, he sure can talk can't he?" Tyler commented and Holy noticed that he was talking to her. She nodded.

"I had trouble paying attention." she admitted though it hadn't been because the teacher was boring. Tyler nodded.

"Artemis was saying earlier that he thought you looked like someone he knew." Tyler said casually, however Amanda and Rebecca didn't miss it.

"Really?" Amanda sounded surprised. "That's unusual." Tyler just shrugged.

"Not every comment has a hidden meaning Amanda. He just said that she looked like a friend of his." Tyler explained. Holly was grateful to him. Rebecca socked him in the arm.

"Artemis doesn't normally have girl friends Tyler." Rebecca pointed out. Amanda nodded and Holly did as well.

"He doesn't seem like the kind of person to have friends who are girls." Holly suggested hoping the comment sounded impersonal.

"Boy you hit him right on." Tyler laughed. Amanda glared at him and he stopped

"That's why Jacqueline has always been rejected by him. I don't think he knows she likes him." Amanda said this while looking at a blue eyed blond in the back. The blond waggled her fingers at them and smirked. Holly felt her chest tighten.

_Artemis won't even look at her. . . . She looks kind of like Minerva,_ Holly thought and a small hope bloomed in her chest. _Oh god, I think I need help. _Just then the bell rang. Holly quickly picked up her bag and the small group headed to their next class.

**Pre Calculus 211**

Amanda lead the way into the room. Holly was the last to enter and the teacher pointed at the seating chart on the overhead. Holly quickly found her name, not bothering to see who she was next to. Another small group entered and Holly noticed that Artemis was among them. He paused to look at the chart and Holly took the chance to see who was next to her. **Artemis Fowl**. _Crap!_ Holly thought regretting not looking. Artemis placed his bag on the desk and sat down. Amanda was staring at her from across the room, her expression showed worry. Holly flashed her a reassuring smile. "Hello," Artemis looked at her and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Short. It's been a couple of years hasn't it?" Artemis said trying hard not to laugh. Holly glared at him.

"Should've known you figured it out," Holly grumbled. Artemis nodded knowingly. "Much doesn't get by you does it?" Artemis allowed himself a small chuckle.

"I will admit that I had no idea on the train but first period gave me plenty of time to think about it." Artemis sounded as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Pompous jerk," Holly muttered. Artemis didn't hear her. "I'm assuming you want an explanation?" Artemis nodded slightly.

"Yes, but I don't think that now would be the best time for that. Maybe during lunch." Artemis said and turned away from her as the lesson started.

_Stupid idiot, _Holly directed the dagger at Artemis as much as she could, but Artemis just smiled slightly knowing she directing some form of bad language at him. _He is infuriating._ Whatever feelings that had been there were replaced with anger at Artemis. _Why does he have to be son annoying? _Holly asked herself. There was nothing to worry about now so she had better pay attention or she would flunk.

a/n YAY! Thanks to Kisshu Neko, chaos0marine, good ol country girl, Holly Marie Fowl, and Sheva Das for reviewing! I appreciate your support! Wish I had virtual cookies to give you all ^_^. Anywho this is a first for me, I don't think I've ever posted this much in one day! Please review! See ya next chapter!

~LadyRin98790

Originally written- 1/19/09


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do mot own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real except for Professor Burick, you'll know who that is if you read the story! Most of the students are figments of my imagination, some I actually go to school with (I was running out of names). Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Things being said will be in quotation marks

**Change of location**

Chapter 4- The truth

**Theology 134**

Holly sighed as she walked into her fourth period class. Thankfully Artemis hadn't been in AP Government. The teacher, Mr. Lindsey, was a little weird to say the least. Rebecca bounced past her and smiled constantly. "Hi Holly! Wasn't AP Gov. fun?" The brunette's voice was hyper once more.

_Is she ever clam?_ Holly asked herself. "Uh, yeah," Holly answered hoping the girl would leave her alone. Rebecca didn't budge. Her face had become serious. Holly backed away. "What?"

"You don't really expect me to believe that crap do you?" Rebecca asked referring to the conversation that had occurred last period. Holly nodded.

_This girl is smart. . . . Maybe she just pretends to be hyper,_ wondered Holly. "What did you expect me to say? I barely know the guy," Holly offered in her defense. Amanda and Rebecca seemed to think she liked Artemis. _Yeah right, not after all he's done to me. . The little liar, _Holly wanted very badly to punch Artemis for that stunt.

Rebecca's eyes turned back to their hyper state. "Okay!" she exclaimed running off to find her seat in the Theology class. It was then that Holly noticed that no teacher was present. Amanda appeared at her side with Tyler.

"Don't worry Professor Burick is always late. Give it five minutes," Amanda explained. Holly raised an eyebrow. Why would a teacher be late, on purpose?

"Is it normal for him to be late?" Holly questioned the teachers credibility. Amanda nodded while Tyler busted with laughter.

"Yep! I doubt he's ever been on time in his life," Tyler's voice shook with the laughter that still pealed from his mouth. "The Prof is a good teach though." Holly nodded though she was still a little suspicious of the man she had yet to meet. Suddenly, the classroom door burst open and a young man of about 26 appeared.

"Good morning everyone, you must be new," The man said looking at Holly. His dark black hair a mess. "I'm Professor Burick." The professor was a clean-kept man, but it was obvious from his appearance that he normally ran late. He turned to the rest of the class. "Sorry I'm late guys." Several of the students stifled giggles, however some did not. The red haired boy beside Rebecca was hooting with laughter.

"Scott, hush it." Amanda hissed. Scott cleared his throat and sat down. Holly found herself, ironically, beside Artemis. Rebecca was glowing from across the room. She had told everyone to let Artemis sit next to her and no one had objected, though who could argue with the number one debater in the entire school.

"Okay then, you all have seats. . . . Let's see. . . . Where did I put those papers?" Professor Burick became lost in the stack of papers, books, and other objects that cluttered his desk area. Many of the students began talking, this was normal. The curly haired brunette in front of Holly turned to face her.

"Hi I'm Asley Scot," the girls face was kind and her crystal blue eyes shimmered. "It's nice to meet you." Holly nodded.

"I'm Holly Short. Glad to meet you as well," Holly paused. The boy beside Asley had turned around and his stare was unnerving. "Hi," muttered Holly. The boy smiled his clouded eyes portrayed the slightest hint of gold. Asley smiled at Holly.

"This is my brother Benjamin, we call him Ben. He's blind." Asley explained, but she sounded proud of him and her love made even Holly beam. Ben sighed.

"I think she figured that one out sis," Ben's voice was deep and slightly gruff. Holly hadn't been expecting that. "Nice to meet you Holly. Asley has a tendency to stare, but don't let it bother you!" Ben exclaimed before his sister punched him. Asley fumed.

"Your horrible, I do **not** stare at anyone." Asley defended herself effortlessly. "Sorry Holly, he was lying." Finally Professor Burick was handing out the paper that had taken him 20 minutes to find. There were only 25 minutes till lunch.

"Alright let's get to work." the professor smiled.

_Maybe this won't be so bad,_ Holly thought. The professor's enthusiasm was contagious.

**Saint Mary's Train Station**

Holly waited wearily for the train to pull up. She had refused to explain to Artemis what happened and why she was human. _Little arty doesn't need to know,_ Holly thought darkly remembering when Artemis had lied to her about the cause of his mothers sickness. Amanda stood with her talking with Rebecca. The two had planned to come with Holly to her apartment. For some reason they were really excited.

"Holly? Are you listening?" Amanda inquired worried that something was up. Holly shook her head.

"Sorry, off in lala land. What were you saying?" Holly caught her momentary lapse in attention span. Rebecca quickly supplied the answer.

"We were talking about the café that just opened on Main street. Maybe we can go there before we head to your place?" All traces of Rebecca's previous hyperness was gone. Apparently all the sugar in her system had burned out since lunch. Holly agreed. The café did sound god, her neighbor had been talking about it this morning. "Then it's decided! Café a la plage, here we come!"

**Café a la plage**

"So Holly," Amanda paused as Holly looked up at her. "Why were you mad at Artemis?" Holly stiffened. These two were observant. Rebecca stared at her.

"I had gotten the feeling that you two were friends, I've never once seen Artemis smile like that and he was so quiet for the rest of the day." Rebecca pointed out what Holly herself had noticed after she refused to explain anything to the mud boy.

"Yeah, your right. We've known each other for six years," Holly started but stopped when she saw Amanda's and Rebecca's expressions.

"Six years?" Amanda's voice was small and astonished. "How come he's never talked about you?" Rebecca nodded wanting to know the same thing. Holly shrugged.

"How should I know?" Holly retorted suddenly feeling vulnerable. "I guess he just didn't okay?" Amanda and Rebecca laughed simultaneously.

"That explains it." Rebecca said and Amanda was still doubled over with laughter.

"Explains what?" Holly asked afraid to know the answer. Amanda wiped tears from her eyes.

"Artemis likes you Holly. I mean really likes you." Amanda added when Holly appeared confused. "I know I'm just as shocked as you, but he must really care for you if something that happened had him that upset." Rebecca snickered.

"Wait until Jacqueline figures it out." the brunette was excited. "Maybe she'll finally get it when someone much prettier grasps Artemis Fowl's attention." Holly shook her head.

"There is no way in hell." Holly said bluntly. _Artemis would never. . . . . . Only when hell freezes over._ That's when it hit. Commander Root had once said that if a faire ever became a human, hell must have frozen over. _Maybe hell really has frozen,_ Holly thought and her heart was fluttering just thinking about it. Apparently hormones had returned as well as high school. _Great I really am a teenager again._ Holly moaned. This was going to be very confusing for her and for Artemis.

a/n Okay done. Man my feet are killing me, I had to be a runner for solo and ensemble(I had to get the scores from each room). It was a pain. . . . .well anyway. The Café's name means café at the beach, I'm in french III ^_^. So thank you to Holly Marie Fowl, Sheva Das, chaos0marine, Solangedrama, emma1gibson, Yovi, Good Ole Country Girl, izzebelle93, nekodreamerstealer, Bluesparks, Hakeber.N, and TrinityFlower of Memories for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story. Don't forget to review! Oh yeah for those you who were wondering, Holly doesn't really look the same. She still has the same color hair, but its longer(about to her waist) and her eyes are ice blue(plus she's much taller ^_^). See ya next chapter!!!

~LadyRin98790

Originally written- 1/24/09


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do mot own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real except for Professor Burick, you'll know who that is if you read the story! Most of the students are figments of my imagination, some I actually go to school with (I was running out of names). Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Things being said will be in quotation marks

**Change of location**

Chapter 5- The feared

After finishing at the café, Holly lead her two new friends to her apartment. Foaly had made sure she would be in a god neighborhood and that's exactly where she was now. Amanda snickered at the odd shaped statue out in front of the apartment building. The statue was actually the sign, Rebecca pointed out the words **Treeside Apartments**. "I had no idea you lived here Holly," Rebecca commented once they had entered the building.

"If I remember correctly, Jacqueline lives here as well," Amanda supplied. "I believe some students from our french VI class live here too." Holly nodded though she wasn't really paying attention.

"I live on the 5th floor," said Holly as she lead them to a elevator. Amanda pulled the hyper Rebecca in after her.

"But Amanda I saw a pretty fishy!" Rebecca now sounded like she was five years old. Amanda just ignored her and looked at Holly apologetically. "Fishy!!!!!" Rebecca wailed as the elevator began moving. Amanda quickly hit the girl upside the head.

"Rebecca, act your age before I call your mother," Amanda threatened the wailing Rebecca. This instantly shut her up.

"Please don't!!!!" Rebecca pleaded. "Mom will have my butt and she won't buy anymore mountain dew!" Amanda just rolled her eyes.

"Um, We're here." Holly said as the elevator stopped at her floor. Amanda grabbed the now sobbing Rebecca and pulled her onto the landing. "It's over here." Holly lead them to a bright crimson door. "Now where's that key?"Holly asked herself as she dug in her bag for the small golden room key.

"How do you lose a key?" Rebecca asked now over her episode. "Don't you have a key ring?" Holly shook her head.

"Maybe its. . . . ." Holly's voice trailed off as she reached into her blazer pocket. "Should've known," she mumbled. In Haven, her key was always in her pocket. Placing the key in the lock. Holly let the three into the dark apartment.

"Where did the light go?" Rebecca's bubbly voice had returned. "I really don't like the dark. . . Oh Candy!!!" Rebecca dove for the wrapped candy in the dish beside the light switch. "Lights on," Rebecca happily joked as she flipped the switch.

"Wow Holly. You've got a really nice apartment. You said that your dad was on a trip for work right?" Amanda asked sinking into the crimson chair that Holly normally placed her jacket on.

"Uh yeah, he is." Holly answered thinking about her real father who was dead. "He travels all the time." Holly continued. Foaly had made sure her adoptive father had believed Holly was really his birth daughter, they even had the same eye color.

"So, about Artemis?" Rebecca asked sounding smart again.

_Good grief, is she bipolar?_ Holly asked herself. Rebecca's moods changed instantaneously. One minute she was hyper, the next she was serious. "What about him?" Holly was really starting to wish that they hadn't come over. _Why do they want to know so badly?_

"It's just that none of us really like Jacqueline or Minerva." Amanda hissed the last two names. Holly smirked, the blond french girl was very annoying.

"I don't like them either." Holly said happily. "Minerva is annoying and a know-it-all, but then again, Artemis is too." Amanda nodded and Rebecca laughed.

"At least he wasn't acting like a know-it-all around you. I think Artemis has trouble dealing with people his own age." Rebecca explained.

_That and other species, _Holly added mentally. "Yeah I noticed." Holly said. "I think some of the teachers don't like talking to him." Amanda nodded.

"Okay, but back to my original question. Do you like him?" Amanda waited patiently while thought about it. The hormones were screwing up the thinking process.

_Do I like Artemis? _Holly asked herself. _Sure, as my friend, though he has kind of redeemed himself with the spelltropy incident. But how do I feel? _Holly laughed slightly. _Confused would be one word for it. _"I don't know. I'm confused. He's always just been my friend." _kind of,_ Holly added mentally. No need to have to explain that. "I just have no idea." Amanda smiled, she knew how hard it was to figure out feelings.

"I was the same way with Tyler. He was always my friend," Amanda said. "I spent a lot of time with Rebecca as a kid so I knew him well, He actually figured it out before I did." Rebecca smiled proudly.

"I figured it out first, but I didn't really count." Rebecca smiled. "That's why Amanda believed me without even having to ask." Holly nodded. It did make sense. Amanda had wholeheartedly believed Rebecca, no questions asked.

"That's how I knew." Amanda finished and Holly nodded. "So Rebecca do you think Holly likes Artemis?" Rebecca shook her head.

"Nope!" Rebecca exclaimed her voice cheery. "You don't like him, you love him Holly." Holly's ice blue eyes widened.

"What?" Both she and Amanda asked the question at the same time.

"What do you mean what? It's just like I said," Rebecca paused to pop a M&M into her mouth. "You love him."

"That's impossible." Holly whispered. Amanda sat thinking.

"Maybe she's right," Amanda said. "Your feeling are different from what I have for Tyler. I mean don't get me wrong. I love him to death but we're not that far in our relationship." Amanda said hastily.

"I don't know." Holly whispered. _I don't __**think **__I love him, do I?_ A strange feeling lifted her sprits up. "Crap," Holly muttered. Rebecca, sensing victory, smiled widely.

"Told ya so." Rebecca continued munching on M&M's. "I love these things," she said giddy.

"Wow, but what about Artemis?" Amanda asked. Rebecca's chocolate eyes drifted to her best friend.

"It's the same, but Artemis is much more thick headed. He won't figure it out for awhile." Amanda looked skeptical at Rebecca's answer. "Amanda he may be a genius, but Artemis is dumb when it comes to girls. Well, most guys are." Rebecca explained though her voice was still a bubbly bliss.

"Yes, but Artemis must have some idea about his feelings." Amanda said hopefully. "Holly can't just sit by and wait for him to figure it out. It could take him forever." Holly smiled at her friends attempt to cheer her up.

"Amanda, Artemis may be thick, but I think he might already know. Either way I'm not making an idiot of myself. He can tell me if he wants." Holly said leaving no place for argument. Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"That would be the best thing to do," Rebecca glanced at her watch. "Aw crap, I'm gonna be late for college prep, again." Amanda nodded and got up.

"We'll see you tomorrow Holly." The two girls waved goodbye and left Holly alone.

"This is great." Holly groaned. The phone on the wall rung causing Holly to jump up and answer it. "Hello?" Holly spoke into the receiver.

"Hi Holly!!" came Foaly's excited voice. "So how was the first day of school?" Holly could tell that Foaly was bursting with excitement.

"It was wonderful. You'll never guess who I saw." Holly growled. She could ear the centaur swallow on the other line.

"Who?" He asked.

"Oh just our wonderful friend Artemis Fowl." Holly gritted her teeth. The centaur had done it to make sure she at least knew someone at her new school.

"Oh, well, I kind of knew he went there," Foaly waited for Holly's angry reply, but it never came.

"Thanks for everything you've done Foaly." Holly whispered. The centaur had helped her, but she wasn't mad, not anymore. "It's good to know that you care."

"Your welcome Holly!" Foaly said happily. Holly knew from the tone of his voice that Foaly was smiling.

"Were you expecting a death threat? Cause I can still supply one." Holly said. Foaly was quiet.

"Yes I was and no thanks." Silence. "I have to go now Holly. I'll try and call you to make sure your okay!" The line went dead. Holly calmly placed the phone down.

Now what to do about Artemis.

a/n Okay I am done. I think this chapter was needed so its here. I actually didn't think I was gonna put this in this early, well hopefully you all like it! ^_^ I would like to thank all these people for reviewing:

-Sheva Das

-FieldOfPaperFlowers

-emma1gibson

-nekodreamstealer

-TrinityFlower of Memories

-AH4EVER

-Yovi

-Solangedrama

-chaos0marine

Also thanks to Princess Athena of Egypt for adding Seventeen Again to your fav stories, if you could just leave a review next time, I would love to know what you think! Thanks to all again!!! See ya next chapter!

~LadyRin98790

Originally written- 1/25/09


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real except for Professor Burick, you'll know who that is if you read the story! Most of the students are figments of my imagination, some I actually go to school with (I was running out of names). Enjoy! By the way, this chapter takes place three months after chapter 5 ^_^

_Thoughts_

Things being said will be in quotation marks

**Change of location**

Chapter 6- The meeting

**Theology 134**

Holly quickly took her seat as the class filed in. By some miracle, Professor Burick was already in the classroom. Several of the students groaned as they realized what was coming, even Artemis seemed apprehensive. "Asley, what's going on?" Holly whispered to the brunette in front of her.

"You'll see," she said sounding sick. Holly frowned, _What could possibly be so horrible?_

"Alright, so. . . Everyone's here and tomorrow is the worst day of our semester." Professor Burick paused, he looked scared. "For some reason, the school sees it fit to test your physical aptitude." his words were interrupted with a groan that sounded from almost every student in the room.

"In other words, they're going to torture us with forced participation in P.E." Amanda said dryly. This statement caused Holly to groan.

"Amanda, they are not going to torture you," Professor Burick tried to sound confident but failed. "How am I kidding? They do this every year to embarrass you guys. I really wish they wouldn't." Professor Burick sat on a small space of cleared desk, the rest of his desk was covered in papers, and glanced at the clock. "Oh, lunch, you can go. See you all in a hour." Slowly the classroom emptied as each student left for the lunchroom.

**Lunchroom Commons**

"I really hate volleyball." Rebecca mumbled, her cheery personality had fled at the mention of P.E. Holly glanced up at her from her lunch.

"How do you know it's volleyball?" she asked stabbing her salad with a plastic fork.

"It's volleyball every year Holly." Amanda explained her fork waving about in the air. "The school knows we _suck_ at sports. Last year, Rebecca accidentally nailed the school principal in the head." The comment caused the laughter from several theology students to arise.

"You think the poor guy would've learned," Tyler said from beside Amanda, his laughter was barley contained. Artemis drummed his fingers against the surface of the large round table, many of the students looked to him.

"Just spit out what you want to say _Arty,_" Holly teased though she knew he would get back at her for the use of the nickname later.

"Well, this is a first. Artemis Fowl is speechless," Rebecca chuckled gaining some of her personality back.

Artemis cleared his throat and spoke. "The school principal won't be attending." A sigh of relief rose up from the surrounding people. "However, some of the members of the school board will be there." the entire group became silent.

"Great," Rebecca rested her head on her arms. "Let's hope they bring helmets. I hate volleyball." she hissed.

"This is horrible," Amanda leaned against Tyler as she spoke and he squeezed her in a one-armed hug.

"So new girl," Tyler started but was interrupted by Amanda.

"Tyler, she's been here for three months, please tell me you've learned her name by now." Amanda exclaimed now fed up with her boyfriends antics.

"Course I do," Tyler said happily. He turned to Holly and whispered, "What's your name again? OW!" Tyler rubbed the part of his arm Amanda had smacked.

"Manda, don't kill him. You'll regret it later." Rebecca teased. Clearing his throat, Tyler resumed talking.

"As I was saying," Tyler paused having forgotten what he was going to say before Amanda had hit him. "Right, are you any good at volleyball Holly?"

"Sports in general, I am; however, volleyball seems to hold a grudge against me." she explained. "When is this thing anyway?"

"Tomorrow during 4th period," came the robotic reply from Artemis, the conversation was obviously boring him. Rebecca glared at him.

"_He_ always gets out of playing." Rebecca flicked a dainty hand towards the boy genius.

"That's makes complete sense." Holly shuddered to think of what damage could occur during a simple game of volleyball if Artemis was forced to play. Amanda's green eyes lingered on Holly as she spoke, Amanda had mentioned before that it was odd how much Holly knew about Artemis. That and the fact that Artemis had never mentioned Holly in all the years they had known him. Holly had then pointed out that she had only known Artemis for 6 years, which just caused more suspicion to arise, even Tyler had become interested.

"So Arty," Tyler's voice echoed the cheer on his face, but the cheery face disappeared once Artemis had glared at him. "How come you didn't get mad at _her_?" Tyler pointed to Holly.

"You make a wonderful point Tyler, wow you really are my brother." Rebecca pretended to cry from joy. "How come you've never mentioned Holly? You two have known each other for 6 years, we've all known you for even longer than that." Holly stared at her salad and Artemis ignored the question.

"It's rude to ignore people Fowl and I'm curious as well." came Ben's gruff voice. Asley, who was sitting beside Ben, nodded in agreement.

"It's also none of your business." Holly snapped back. "I don't see why it matters anyway."

"What matters is getting back to class." Artemis said standing up.

"Oh! I hate it when he does that. Just weasels his way out of answering a question." Amanda complained. Holly, who didn't want to be interrogated anymore, stood up and followed Artemis out of the lunchroom. Rebecca bounded after them.

"Holly, Artemis. Are you guys going to the winter dance?" Rebecca asked the two cheerfully.

"Winter Dance?" asked Holly. Rebecca nodded.

"Yep! Steven asked me last week, so I'm going with him." Rebecca chattered on. "Its next week on Saturday."

"I don't know, probably not." Holly answered. Rebecca grinned.

"Oh, I don't know about that." she teased. "Hey Artemis, has your mom been bothering you about the dance?" He didn't answer. "Hey! Don't ignore me!!!"

"She has and I'm still not going." Artemis replied dryly. Rebecca grinned and giggled like an evil maniac.

"Why don't you take Holly?" she suggested happily.

"What!?!?!?!?" exclaimed both teenagers. Holly's cheeks were flaming and the two refused to look at each other. _No wonder she brought the dance up, she wants Artemis to ask me, _she thought. _Rebecca is defiantly smarter then she looks._ The heat began to drain from her cheeks.

"I already said I'm not going." Holly stammered.

"No, you said you didn't know yet." Rebecca argued happily.

Artemis cleared his throat, "I don't think that's such a good idea." Rebecca's chocolate eyes widened to their limits when she noticed that Artemis' face looked a little red. "I'm going to class." Rebecca placed her hands on her hips and scowled as Artemis walked away.

"Coward," Rebecca mumbled under her breath. "Sorry Holly the goal wasn't to embarrass you." Rebecca hugged her friend. "Let's get back to class." Rebecca pulled Holly down the hallway, skipping the entire way.

**Study Hall 134**

"So, how'd it go?" Amanda grilled Rebecca on the conversation with Artemis.

"Well, I saw Holy turn a shade of crimson that I've never seen anyone turn before and Artemis looked a little flushed." Rebecca relayed.

"He did?" Holly asked. They were sitting in the theology room and were taking advantage of the room being empty.

"That's a good thing." Amanda said. Tyler appeared with Professor Burick and the others from study hall.

"What are you three talking about?" Asley sat down next to Holly, Tyler came over as well.

"Well, the winter dance is next Saturday," Amanda started. Holly shook her head.

"I'm _not_ going. Not even if anyone asks me to." Holly hoped that the implied meaning took effect, it did.

"Oh come on! If he asks, you have to seize the chance!!!" Rebecca yelled.

"Stay out of my love life!" Holly hissed and this caused Asley to smile widely.

"This is about Fowl, I knew you liked him. For once Ben was wrong!" Asley pumped a fist into the air. "Amazing!" she sang.

"I never said that!" exclaimed Holly now tired of people guessing her emotions.

"No you didn't." came the voice of a curly haired blond.

"Hey Hannah," Asley said as she turned to one of her best friends.

"But it is obvious." Hannah's green eyes sparkled and Holly's cheeks flamed crimson for the second time. "Trust me, Rebecca knows things. I'm pretty surprised that Ben thought different." Rebecca beamed.

"Anyway, I think Artemis should take Holly. It'll get his mom off his back." Rebecca said excitedly.

"You're right." Tyler said now joining the conversation. "I was at the Fowl place the other day. His mom just wants him to take an interest in a girl who is not Minerva." Holly shuddered, the blond french girl wasn't her favorite person in the world.

"Was she there?" Amanda demanded. Tyler nodded. "She'll ruin everything if she comes to the dance, again. Tyler, you absolutely _have_ to talk to Artemis, perhaps he'll listen to you."

"Maybe." Tyler hugged Amanda around the waist. "It's about time Arty brought a nice girl to a dance, for once."

"This will piss Jacqueline off." giggled Rebecca.

"Oh! We'll have to go dress shopping!" Asley exclaimed, she loved shopping. Hannah patted Holly's shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I just realized that arguing doesn't help with all of you." Holly grumbled. It was the truth after all.

"I believe that means she gives up!" Rebecca flung her arms around Holly and hugged her. Professor Burick's head appeared above a stack of papers, his black hair hanging in his eyes.

"Be sure to tell me what Artemis does say, the boy needs a girlfriend." the professor's green eyes sparkled with humor as he spoke and his words caused the group to begin laughing.

"Prof, I think _you_ need a girlfriend." Tyler hooted, his laughter increasing when Professor Burick's face went red.

"I resent that." the professor's head disappeared once more. "The bell rang while you were all laughing at me, see you all tomorrow."

**Treeside Apartments**

"Hi Holly!" a small girl with pigtails bounded up to her.

"Hello Samantha." Holly patted the girl's head as she passed by heading for the mailbox.

"Your daddy already got your mail." Samantha said rolling on the heels of her feet.

"My dad?" Holly asked confused. "I thought he was in China." Samantha looked frightened and clapped a gloved hand over her petite mouth.

"I forgot." Samantha cried, her eyes tearing up. "He told me not to tell you." Holly knelt down and comforted the now sobbing girl.

"Its okay. I'll act surprised." Holly assured her. "I've got to go. See you later Samantha." Holly left for the elevator. Her "father" was back. He wasn't really her father, Foaly had arranged for the man to believe he was her father, for all purposes he had adopted her when she was six. _I really hate lying, _she thought. Ding, the elevator doors opened up to her floor. _Here goes,_ Holly opened the door only to be engulfed in the fumes of cookies.

"Drats," came the deep voice of a male. The voice appeared to have come from the kitchen so Holly set her things down and walked in on a scene from hell.

"Dad? What happened in here?" Holly asked unsure of what could have happened. The man whirled around, his dark black suit had spots of flour on it, giving it the appearance of having polka-dots. A wide grin was plastered on his face. "Didn't I tell you to stay _out_ of the kitchen?"

"Yes you did, but I wanted to surprise you." His blue eyes sparkled with joy. "Though you are correct, Samantha helped me."

"You mean _you _helped _her_." Holly corrected. He choose to ignore the comment and opted to give her a hug instead.

"Don't you even try it, you are covered in flour Dad." Holly held up her hands trying to prevent getting covered in flour.

"One of your friends called, Rebecca Stevens I believe, said something about dress shopping for the dance next week." her father walked to the living room while he spoke. "Does flour come out?" the question caused Holly to lapse into a fit of laughter. "What? I could've asked if you were going to the dance, but I choose not too." The laughter ceased.

"Yes it comes out though it will be an interesting story to explain to the dry cleaners." Holly patted her fathers floury shoulder on the way to her bedroom, but stopped when she heard Beethoven's Fifth, her father's ring tone.

"Alexander Short speaking." Her father's business voice was back, the flour incident was already out of his mind. "Ah Mr. Fowl. . . Artemis, no I didn't forget." Holly creped back into the room and curled up on the couch, placing her feet underneath her. "What was I doing? Funny you should ask that," He stopped to listen. "No I was not cooking, Holly won't let me in the kitchen."

"He was baking with the neighbors little girl, I wasn't home!!!" Holly yelled feeling that Artemis Fowl Sr. should know the true story. Her father shot a glare her way.

"Yes, we'll be there. What time?" Alexander sat down in the crimson chair. "Alright. We'll see you around seven then." He flipped his cell shut. "We'll be joining the Fowl's for dinner tonight."

"Why?" Holly chocked back a scream. _I don't want to see him, it'll be awkward_. Alexander frowned at her.

"They invited us, be nice." He smiled. "I thought you liked Artemis? Or was your friend wrong?" Holly chucked a pillow at his head. "Don't kill me, kill her!" He swatted the pillow away. Holly then jumped up and speed to her room. "Where are you going?"

"I have to find something to wear!" Holly yelled. Alexander shook his head.

"Women," his blue eyes rolled as he said the word.

"You'd better change to Dad! I don't think you want the world to know of your new hobby!" Holly called holding back laughter. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ she thought as she rummaged though her clothes trying to find something suitable.

a/n Okay! The gym idea was given to me by nekodreamstealer. It's a wonderful idea, but I thought of a better way to embarrass arty! Plus I needed a way to work Jacqueline in ^_^. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me of this story to their favs and or alert lists. I would thank you all in individually as I have done before, but that would take up a lot of space. Thank you all for your support! I love that you love the story! It seems that a lot of you like Rebecca, she's actually modeled after one of my best friends, we don't give her mountain dew anymore, she doesn't handle sugar and caffeine well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!!!!!!!! See you in chapter 7!!!

~LadyRin98790

Originally Written- 2/12/09


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do mot own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real except for Professor Burick, you'll know who that is if you read the story! Most of the students are figments of my imagination, some I actually go to school with (I was running out of names). Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Things being said will be in quotation marks

**Change of location**

Chapter 7- The dinner

**Fowl Manor **

Artemis stared at a blank computer screen. All the assignments that were due tomorrow had already been completed hours ago, but he couldn't seem to find the incentive to do something. The earlier conversation with Rebecca drifted back into his head. _That girl doesn't know when to give up,_ he thought to himself.

"Arty, Alexander and his daughter are coming over for dinner. Please be ready." came the smooth, cooling voice of Angeline Fowl. After school, Artemis had holed himself up in his study and locked the door, barring anyone from access and had also in formed her that he was working on a rather large pile of homework that had been assigned by his teachers. However, Angeline knew better, Artemis had most likely finished his homework hours ago. . . . . at school.

"I'll be down in time Mother." Artemis replied coolly. When he truly wished to think, he always made sure that no one could bother him, like Myles and Beckett. They had yet to grasp this, even after 4 years of dealing with their genius older brother.

"Artemis! Mother said to hurry up!!!" screamed Myles through the reinforced steel door.

"Yea, cause your girlfriend's coming over." Beckett snickered. Artemis pushed past the twins as he left the study and a frown graced his features. Apparently Rebecca wasn't the only one with to much to think.

"Holly is my friend, nothing more." Artemis explained mechanically as he headed for the manor's main living room. Myles and Beckett trailed at his feet.

"That is true, but she's also a girl." Myles pointed out sounding very much like his genius older brother.

"No, he just likes her." Beckett stated simply. "You don't have to make it complicated."

"Make what complicated?" asked Artemis Fowl Sr. Having talked most of the way down, Myles and Beckett hadn't been to attentive to their surroundings, they were only seven.

"Stop picking on each other and you would notice where you were more often." Angeline scolded her two youngest sons. "Alexander and his daughter will be here in 10 minutes."

"Myles was describing a situation with to many words." explained Beckett. Artemis Sr. shook his head slowly.

"Honestly, living with geniuses can be hard." He commented thinking back to when Artemis was a child.

"The correct term would be genii Father." Artemis said casually from his seat in the corner, his hands were folded in his lap. Somewhere in the vicinity a doorbell sounded. "Mother, I believe you were incorrect about them arriving in 10 minutes." Angeline patted her son's shoulder lovingly as she passed by him.

"I assumed they would be early, Alexander is very punctual." She said as she disappeared from their sight. Artemis Sr. turned to his oldest son.

"Did you finish all your work?" He asked and Artemis replied with a nod. "Assuming you probably finished it hours ago, what in the world were you doing?" See Artemis Sr. was no idiot, he knew his son well.

"Nothing," Artemis answered as that had been what he was doing. One of his father's eyebrows rose and he burst into laughter.

"There is no way you would be doing nothing Artemis. You mean to tell me that you've been staring at a wall for 5 hours?" asked the still laughing man.

"Well, perhaps not the wall, but you do have the general idea." Artemis explained. His answer caused his father to discontinue his laughter.

"That certainly isn't like you." He said after a few seconds pause.

"We're so delighted that you could come Alexander and you as well Holly." Angeline's voice was getting louder and they could hear the footsteps of their guests.

"Holly's here!" exclaimed the twins in unison as they rushed to greet the pretty girl.

"Hi guys," came Holly's crystal voice. The twins had latched themselves to her waist. Artemis felt his face flush slightly. _Why am I embarrassed? _he asked himself. Holly was his friend, well, close friend. They had been through a lot, he had even seen her die when they were on Hybras.

"Boys, detach yourselves from our guest immediately." Angeline ordered. The boys looked at each other and decided to let Holly go. Alexander chuckled.

"Watch it or I tell them about your new _hobby_." Holly hissed at her father.

He looked frightened for a second then turned to Mrs. Fowl.

"We were more than happy to come." He said politely. Artemis Sr. appeared beside his wife.

"So, how was baking?" He asked jokingly. Alexander feigned ignorance so Holly decided to answer for him.

"The cookies were edible, but he didn't really make them, so he says." Holly explained, Myles and Beckett began laughing.

"Where's Arty?" Angeline asked using her son's nickname. As if summoned by the mention of his name, Artemis appeared. "There you are, what were you doing?"

"Sitting Mother. Good evening Mr. Short." Artemis said in a very professional voice, which of course was his normal voice.

"You can call me Alexander Artemis." Alexander smiled. Holly looked to the floor. Looking at Artemis wasn't at the top of her to do list and Artemis appeared to be thinking the same.

_I don't want to be rejected, _thought both teenagers though they themselves were not aware that the other was thinking the same thing.

"Hey Artemis! Why ya turnin' red?" Beckett asked peering at the boy's face. A quizzical look passed over Artemis' face.

"What in the world are you talking about?" He asked unaware that he had in fact been crimson in the face until his brother had said anything. Myles appeared to be thinking like Beckett, they dashed off to the dining room.

"What was that about?" Angeline asked. Artemis shrugged having no clue as well. "Well, why don't we head to the living room before dinner?" The group nodded, Myles and Beckett reappeared.

"Why aren't we going to the dining room?" Myles asked. Beckett nodded.

"Yea, I'm hungry!" he exclaimed thus causing the adults to laugh, Holly remained rooted to the space beside the door. The only available seat was right next to Artemis.

"Holly why don't you sit down dear?" Angeline asked having noticed the girl was in fact not sitting. Holly shook her head.

"I'm fine with standing." She replied, Myles and Beckett, however, decided to drag her to the couch.

"Sit." the two commanded and Holly was left with no choice but to sit next to Artemis, who at the moment looked thoroughly bored. With Holly now sitting, the twins began arguing on who sat where, mainly just who got to sit in the space small enough for a 7-year-old-boy between Artemis and Holly.

"Boys! Stop that at once or you'll both sit in the dining room by yourselves with out eating till everyone is there." Angeline threatened. The twins stopped talking and Beckett seized the opportunity to steal the seat.

"Beckett!" Myles whined. Beckett smiled taunting his twin.

"You snooze, you lose." He chanted. Holly bopped him on the head.

"You can sit in my lap Myles." Holly offered and Myles gladly jumped up. Beckett lay on her arm.

"I wish you were our sister Holly, your so much nicer than Artemis." Beckett said. The room erupted with laughter, even Artemis looked amused.

"She could be our sister if Artemis married her!" Myles sang. Holly and Artemis turned red. The twins had planned what to say earlier, a bonus to the fact that Artemis hadn't known about the dinner guests, Myles and Beckett had known for several hours.

"I don't think I've ever seen Holly this red." Alexander commented once the laughter had died down. Holly glared at him, but he just smiled.

"I've never seen my Arty turn red ever." Angeline gushed, she was no fool. It was obvious to her that Artemis liked Holly and Holly liked Artemis. Artemis Sr. nodded in agreement. "I think we've teased them enough though, Myles behave and Beckett don't even think about it." The twins nodded knowing the damage was already done.

"Perhaps we should just go eat now, I have the feeling that the twins won't be docile for long." Artemis Sr. suggested and at this the twin flew from the room. "Hey! Don't run!" It was too late, the twins were already out of earshot. Thus the group headed to the dining room.

**Dining Room**

"Their coming, You grab Artemis and I'll get Holly." Beckett whispered. Myles nodded. "Holly! You sit over here!" Beckett grabbed the unsuspecting girl's hand and dragged her to a seat. Myles did the same with Artemis, who was at the back of the group. The two teenagers ended up next to each other. Alexander sat across from Holly with one twin seated on either of his sides. Artemis Sr. and Angeline sat at the ends of the table.

"Well, Alexander, how was China?" Artemis Sr. asked. The two men had not seen each other since he had left for the foreign country.

"It went well." Alexander said while messing with the mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Dad, stop messing with your food." Holly said automatically. Alexander looked to her.

"How bout you talk to the nice young man beside ya." Alexander's voice was layered with the hidden message of _mind your own business and stop ignoring your friend._ Holly very pointedly rolled her eyes.

"Did Artemis make you mad Holly?" Myles asked innocently. Holly shook her head.

"Rebecca did." They both said. Holly looked to Artemis.

"I can answer question just fine thanks." said Holly. You could almost her the adults think _here we go again._

"I never said such a thing. We both just happened to say the same thing at the same time." Artemis reasoned.

"Smart ass," Holly mumbled. "You have to have a reason for everything, don't you?" Myles and Beckett snickered quietly. An argument was coming on.

"You two act like a married couple." Artemis Sr. pointed out. The two looked down at their plates. Angeline stared at her husband from her spot at the table.

"Artemis, since you spent the entire afternoon in the study, how was school?" asked Angeline.

"It was fine." Artemis replied not interested in the conversation. Angeline frowned, this was not the type of thing she wanted to hear.

"Have you asked anyone to the Winter Dance yet?" she asked casually. Holly could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"No." Artemis said bluntly. From his tone it was obvious that he did not plan on asking anyone. Angeline sighed, but she wasn't defeated yet.

"Why don't you and Holly go together? You've known each other for several years now." Angeline smile as she talked and noted happily that both Holly and Artemis did not look at her. Their food seemed more interesting to them at the moment. "Well?" Artemis didn't look up.

"I suppose." He said, his mother was a difficult person to argue with, especially when it came to girls.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, what do you two think?" Alexander said brightly looking to the twins, who nodded their agreement.

"Dear?" Angeline looked to her husband. She could tell by his smile that his mind was already set on agreeing. "I guess that's settled then." Holly sighed in defeat, this had Rebecca written all over it. Artemis looked to his mother.

"Did Rebecca Stevens ask you to do this Mother?" Artemis asked and Angeline shook her happily.

"_Tyler_ Stevens did." She corrected.

_I'm going to kill him tomorrow,_ thought both Artemis and Holly.

"Which means Rebecca put him up to it." Holly whispered.

"So it would seem, hopefully you don't object to the idea?" Artemis whispered to her. The rest of the table was engrossed in their own conversations to notice Artemis' and Holly's whispered conversation.

"Not really," she said trying to sound uninterested, but her eyes deceived her. "You sure you don't mind either?" Holly glanced out of the corner of her eye to peek at the genius. A slight smile played on his lips and Holly could understand how many of the girls at St. Mary's were infatuated with the handsome boy._ Oh god no, I think I just admitted that I think Artemis is hot, crap!_ Holly internally kicked herself.

"No I don't partially mind it. I suppose its better then being forced to go with Minerva." Artemis shuddered. Minerva hadn't been the best choice in the first place and they had ended up leaving early. At this specific time Butler, Artemis' large bodyguard, entered the dining room. He was covered in snow from head to toe.

"Oh Butler! What on earth happened?" Angeline rushed to his side.

"It's nothing Mrs. Fowl. Though I wouldn't suggest leaving Mr. Short, It's a blizzard out there." Butler said his tone absolutely serious.

"But it's only the middle of November? How could it be snowing?" Beckett asked confused.

"Well, that's alright, I wouldn't let guests leave in a snow storm. Has Saint Mary's called off?" Angeline asked the snow covered man. Butler nodded, he had checked only the moment before he'd come in to tell them. "Well, You and Holly will just have to stay Alexander, I can't possibly send you out in this." Artemis Sr. nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, your hospitality is very gracious." Alexander said dipping his head. Holly nodded, though staying at the Fowl Manor wasn't what she would call_ good_.

_This is going to end badly,_ Holly thought as they listened to the howling wind.

a/n Okie dokie I'm a done ^_^ Geez this was a long chapter. . . . Hope you all like it, I know it probably doesn't snow in November in Dublin, but it does snow in Nov. in Ohio! ^_^ that'd a be where I live so its perfectly logical to me! Well thanks to all who reviewed, added me or this story to their favs or alert lists. Please review!!!!!! See ya in Chapter 8!!!

~LadyRin98790

Originally written-2/28/09


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real except for Professor Burick, you'll know who that is if you read the story! Most of the students are figments of my imagination, some I actually go to school with. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Things being said will be in quotation marks

**Change of location/ Time changes**

Chapter 8- The Blizzard

**Fowl Manor**

"You'll stay in this room Holly." said Angeline Fowl after they had navigated through a majority of the large manor. Holly, who was exhausted, nodded her thanks.

"Thank you for letting us stay Mrs. Fowl." Holly said her voice portraying her sleepiness. Angeline was touched by the girl's appreciation.

"It's no trouble dear. You know your welcome here anytime." she said. Holly nodded, _Please don't let her be trying to play matchmaker too._ Rebecca Stevens was enough of a formidable force in that category, there was no telling what Angeline Fowl could be capable of.

**Elsewhere in the Manor**

"Artemis, do you like Holly?" Beckett inquired of his older brother. Beside him, Myles looked up eagerly at Artemis. Their actions caused him to inhale and exhale deeply. _Why won't everyone just drop this subject, If I knew I would tell them. . ._Artemis felt his brain tire as he thought this. It had been a long day.

_Holly is a close friend, true but sometimes I wonder. . . I know I feel something for her, but I'm. . . afraid, _he thought. His last thought surprised him, to think, the great Artemis Fowl scared because he was unsure if a girl liked him or not. Foaly would get a kick out of that, which is why it was imperative that he never learned that. The centaur would never let him live it down.

"She's a good friend," Artemis paused. He then realized that he did not have the words to explain how he felt. "I'm heading off to bed." With that, Artemis Fowl left his two scheming twin brothers.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Myles asked Beckett. They both grinned like evil genii.

"If it involves snow, then yes." he replied. Myles nodded, tomorrow was going to be fun.

**Next Day at Dawn**

Myles and Beckett woke up early so they cold get both teenagers outside to play. So far, everything was going to plan.

"Okay, Myles you go get Holly up and I'll get Artemis." whispered Beckett. The only thing the twins didn't know was that Holly and Artemis were already up and downstairs.

"Beckett," Myles reappeared on the predestined meeting spot. "She's not in there." Beckett appeared beside him.

"Neither is Artemis." he said now confused. "Maybe they're downstairs?"

**Dining Room**

"Good morning Butler." said Holly when she entered the room. Artemis was already at the table, the newspaper hid his face from her.

"Hello Holly." Butler greeted their old friend happily. Granted it was a little weird, he'd grown so used to her elven appearance. "Artemis, at least try to be sociable." The newspaper moved and revealed Artemis, who was fully dressed on a snow day. Holly rolled her eyes and plopped down in the chair across from him.

"So what's for breakfast big guy?" joked Holly, however, Butler placed a plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in front of her. Artemis received the same thing. "I was just kidding." said Holly in a small, tiny voice. Butler responded with a large, booming laugh.

"Myles, Beckett, maybe you should eat before you go outside?" Butler, who was the only one to spot the twins racing by, spoke in a gruff voice. The two stopped and proceeded to enter the room.

"Yeah we probably should." Myles said to Beckett.

"Yes we must." He said back. Butler grunted in annoyance and placed food down for the twins, he knew they were up to something. "Good morning Holly!" Holly stared at the twins on either side of her, a uneasy feeling was rising in her stomach.

"…Morning…"she said hesitantly. Both twins smiled as they ate and Artemis looked away from the scene bored.

"So Holly, what are you doing today?" asked Myles and Beckett tried very hard not to laugh. Holly's thin auburn eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I'm going to wait for the snow plow to come and go home….why?" she asked already onto their plan. Myles smiled.

"No reason…" he said quietly, Holly, they were sure, would go outside with them, however, the problem was getting Artemis outside.

"Well, I guess it might help to go _outside_ to watch for the snow plow." said Holly emphasizing the _outside_ part, which the twins didn't miss.

"Guess you can come out with us then. Hey Artemis, you should come out to and Juliet too." Beckett said happily scarfing down his breakfast. Holly groaned quietly, the hyper blond woman was going to nail her with snowballs the minute she walked out the door.

"I suppose I should probably go with you as well…" said Butler, but he had been planning on at least going out to watch the twins so they didn't harm anything or _each other_. At this moment a tall blond woman with green eyes entered the room (I can't remember what color Juliet's eyes are so please correct me if I'm wrong ^^).

"Holly!!!" she exclaimed hugging the teen excitedly. Holly laughed as best she could with the woman blocking her air ways.

"Hey Juliet, I see your as hyper as ever." commented Holly once she was released.

"Yeah, guess I am, but I haven't seen you in ages….Your definitely…taller." Juliet said slightly confused, however, she didn't let her confusion show as the twins were in the room.

"Holly moved here from Channon three months ago Juliet, I thought Butler told you." Artemis explained. Juliet just ignored the boy genius.

"Whatever, not like I care either way, soareyougonnagooutsidewithuslater?" asked Juliet so quickly that Holly barely understood her, luckily Rebecca had given her practice at understanding people who talked _way_ to fast.

"Yeah, I already said that I would." said Holly continuing to eat. Juliet smiled widely. Juliet looked towards Artemis.

"Artemis, you are going outside whether you want to or not." threatened Juliet knowing that Artemis was unlikely to come too unless forced. This caused Artemis to sigh.

"It seems I have no other choice." he said calmly. Myles and Beckett looked at their older brother in shock, _How come we can never get him to go outside?_ they thought in unison. Juliet smiled triumphantly as Butler went to the window to check on the weather.

"I think you'll have to wait for the snow to die down first." he said and the others looked to the blizzard that had once again started up outside the Fowl Manor.

**Around Noon**

"Hey Holly," Juliet poked her head into the guest bedroom where Holly was located for the time being. "Phone." Juliet tossed a phone to the emerald green bed and Holly gently picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked tentively into the receiver. A loud, high-pitched voice greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hiya Holly!!!!" Rebecca Stevens' voice came loudly through the phone. Holly winced in pain.

"Hi Rebecca," she sighed. Another voice in the background came to her ears. "Is that Amanda?"

"Yup hold on and I'll put you on speaker." A small beep sounded and the sounds of Rebecca setting down the phone came.

"Hey Holly, why are you at Artemis'?" asked Amanda's voice. Holly groaned.

"My father and I were invited for dinner last night and then the storm hit….we're stranded until the snow stops…." Holly explained.

"Oh so that's why you didn't answer your home phone….I'd wondered….Rebecca was going to invite you over too, but we couldn't contact you at all." Amanda said. Holly smiled, at least they had tried to include her.

"It would've been fun too, but I'm stuck with _Amanda _and _Tyler _keeps stealing her…." Rebecca whined and Holly laughed.

"Sorry about that Rebecca….At least you don't have to play volleyball today." Holly offered hoping the hyper girl would perk up. It worked.

"Oh yeah, YAY!!!!!!!!" Rebecca screamed and Holly held the phone far from her head.

"Ow, that hurt my ears…" she mumbled to herself and someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Artemis' head appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were on the phone." He said going to leave. Holly motioned for him to stop, which he did.

"No wait it's okay." she said to Artemis. "Gotta go Rebecca, Talk to you later."

"Hey! You can't just ha-" Holly cut off her friend's voice by hitting the red 'end' button on the handheld device.

"What did you want?" asked Holly. Artemis peered curiously at her, he seemed a little confused at her behavior.

"Mother sent me up to tell you to come down for lunch." with that said Artemis left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

_Oh, Drats….now I'll have to call Rebecca back and explain…._ Holly thought. That would be fun since Rebecca was most likely fuming at being hung up on.

**Stevens' household**

"She _actually_ hung up on me…" Rebecca pouted. Amanda laughed at her best friend's childish behavior.

"Artemis must have come in the room or something….you know she wouldn't hang up for no good reason." Amanda said flipping through a magizine as Tyler poked his head in.

"Lunch's ready, Mom said to come down." He said smiling _before_ a pillow came flying by his head.

"Knock next time jerk!" Rebecca called after him as Tyler sped down the hallway.

"Oh calm down Rebecca. Let's go." Amanda said dragging her friend by the arm.

_But he intruded on my personal space…._ Rebecca thought to herself, there was no _way_ Amanda would actually listen to her, Tyler was her boyfriend after all. _and Holly had better call back if she doesn't wanna be harassed…._

a/n Sorry for the delay….school kinda kicked up and I got writer's block for after awhile. Well, thank you to all who reviewed and all who've supported me till now, I really appreciate the support ^^ well don't forget to review and see ya in chapter 9!!! sorry for taking this off but i noticed I made a mistake with time in here, sorry!

~LadyRin98790

Originally written- 05/30/09


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real except for Professor Burick, you'll know who that is if you read the story! Most of the students are figments of my imagination, some I actually go to school with. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Things being said will be in quotation marks

**Change of location/ Time changes**

Chapter 9- The Change

**After Lunch**

"Hey Dad, where did you put my new cell?" asked Holly upon entering the guest room where her father was. Alexander looked up at her confused for a minute before remembering where the cell phone was.

"Here, sorry I completely forgot about it Holly." her father said handing her the deep blue flip phone. Holly nodded her thanks and headed for her 'room' so she could call Rebecca back.

Falling back onto the bed, Holly searched through the list of numbers for Rebecca's home number. _Ha found ya!_ Holly thought victoriously upon finding the number. Holding the phone to her ear, Holly listened to it ring, a male answered.

"Hello Stevens' household," said the voice. _Tyler…._ Holly had yet to forget that it was because of him that she had been utterly embarrassed in front of her father.

"Is this Tyler?" Holly asked, apparently whoever she was talking to hadn't recognized her voice yet.

"Uh, yeah, who is this?" Tyler's voice came out as slightly annoyed. _Rebecca must be driving him insane by now_, thought Holly happily.

"This would be Holly, from school." she hissed. Tyler's breathing seemed to slow and he began laughing feebly.

"So I'm guessing you and Arty are mad at me?" he asked weakly. Holly hummed her agreement. "I think I'm gonna hide when I get to school….forever." Holly laughed, be it as it was she couldn't stay mad at Rebecca's brother, truthfully she was happy about what he did.

"Well, you saved me from having Rebecca bugging me to death about it, is she around?" Holly paused, for some reason it sounded like someone was outside of her door.

"Uh, yea, she and Amanda are up in her room. Hold on for a sec," Tyler said as he sat the phone down to go get Rebecca.

"Hey Myles, Beckett, I'm not deaf." Holly hollered at the door and there was a clash of sound as the twins ran away from the room.

"Rebecca here." came Rebecca's voice, she was obviously still mad about being hung up on. Holly smiled to herself.

"I know, I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to bug me about the dance earlier." Holly said before Rebecca could say anything else.

"Aww, its okay 'cause now I get to bug you about it now." Holly could almost hear the smile that was blooming on Rebecca's face. "Hold on while I put you on speaker." _Great now I have to deal with two of them…_ Holly groaned.

"Okay Holly, _I_ figured that Artemis had come to pay you an unexpected visit earlier….was I right?" Amanda asked, she was obviously already sure of this but apparently she wanted to hear it from Holly.

"Uh, yea. He got sent up by his mom to tell me about lunch." Holly explained. _Please oh please don't ask about the dance…._prayed Holly. _Apparently_ God was on lunch break right now.

"So what about the Winter dance? Are you gonna go with Artemis?" Rebecca asked cheerily. Holly sighed.

"Yes….." she mumbled. Amanda and Rebecca cheered.

"I knew it would eventually happen!!!" Rebecca yelled happily and sounds of Tyler screaming shut up could be heard.

"You guys are impossible…" mumbled Holly,however both Amanda and Rebecca were beyond reach. Holly had the feeling that if she hung up right now, they wouldn't notice.

"Okay all happiness aside, we have to go dress shopping a.s.a.p." Amanda said. "I still need a dress." Rebecca echoed her words as well.

"I don't need to, I have the perfect dress in my closet." Holly said thinking of the dress she had stumbled upon the night before.

"Wait, have you worn it before?" Rebecca asked, that was very important, you couldn't wear something your date had already seen. Holly thought for a moment. _Well considering that its still in the wrapping, no…._thought Holly.

"No I haven't. My dad's assistant bought it in China." explained Holly. _Why does it even matter?_ she asked herself but then remembered who she was talking to. Rebecca could and would do stuff for no reason.

"That's good. Since you've known Artemis for so long, it would be near impossible to wear something you've had for more than a month." Amanda said in relief.

"Uh, I'm lost. Why does it matter if I've worn it or not?" asked Holly deciding it was to much of a coincidence that Rebecca _and_ Amanda had said the same thing.

"Because Artemis would've already seen it, do you or don't you want to knock him off his feet?" Rebecca asked as though it were actually a matter of life and death. Holly sat confused for a moment. "Holly, its obvious that you like him, don't you want to know if he feels the same way?" Holly looked to the opposite wall. Of course she wanted to know, but she wanted to know when _she_ was ready,which she still wasn't sure _if_ she wanted to know just yet.

"I suppose so." Holly said and Rebecca frowned. Amanda placed a hand on her shoulder, a motion that meant it was time to leave Holly alone to her thoughts.

"Holly, We're going to go now, you just think for a bit because it sounds like that's what you need to do right now." came Amanda's soothing voice just before the line went dead. Holly flipped the phone shut and lay down to stare at the ceiling. Instead she found herself looking at the canopy of the bed.

_Of course I want to know Rebecca, but I'm afraid of what he'll say….._thought Holly and she looked towards her door. The twins were back. _Those two just never give up_, that's when Holly thought of something very funny to do. _They'll never see it coming._ Holly crept quietly to the closed door and swung it open quickly. "Ha, didn't I tell you two to…." Holly's voice trailed off. The twins hadn't been lurking in front of her door again, it was Minerva, who was standing there smiling at her. "Oh , _you._" said Holly not even trying to hide the disdain she felt for the blond french girl.

"Oui, moi(yes, me for those of you who don't speak french I'll put translations)." Minerva said sweetly in french. Holly smirked, she didn't feel like dealing with _this_ particular genius at the moment.

"Que voulez-vous Minerva(what do you want Minerva)?" Holly said in perfect french. Minerva scowled, she apparently didn't like Holly referring to her by name.

"Cela est Mademoiselle Paradizo à vous (That's Ms. Paradizo to you) ." replied Minerva in a nasty tone. Holly smirked, there was no way she was going to call Minerva that.

"In your dreams princess." hissed Holly. She still wasn't fond of the french girl, she didn't like the way the girl always treated her.

"So you have switched to English now?" said Minerva, her french accent made the words sound as if they were a foreign language themselves. Holly just ignored the comment.

"I get enough French at school thank you." Holly said coldly just as Artemis came down the hall.

"Ah Minerva there you are. My mother wishes to see you." Artemis said coolly and Minerva smiled pleasantly before skipping off. Artemis watched her go off, a blank stare on his face. "Holly could I talk to you for a minute please?" Holly nodded and let the mud boy into her guest room. "You'd best lock the door, Minerva will come shortly when she realizes that I lied to her." Holy smiled.

"I wondered why your mother would call a girl she hates." Holly said locking the door. "I thought she was your brothers." Artemis grimaced.

"Yes, I'm quite sorry about that, they normally don't do that." he explained. Holly shook her head.

"Their not that bad." she said sitting on the emerald sheets. Artemis took a seat in the armchair that was but a few feet from the bed. "So what do ya want mud boy?" Artemis smiled slightly upon hearing her old nickname for him.

"We're both mud men now Holly." he pointed out and Holly shrugged.

"Force of habit, sorry and you didn't answer." she said. Artemis nodded.

"Yes I'm aware of that." He paused. "I just came to tell you that you don't _have_ to go to the dance with me Holly." Holly looked at him in shock.

"Hey, _you're _the one who didn't object." Holly said trying to think of something else to say. "You couldn't have at least asked of I did or didn't want to go…" Holly whispered her voice barely audible. Artemis looked at her confused.

"You _want_ to go?" Artemis asked. He hadn't been expecting that. Holly glared at him.

"Maybe I do, gotta problem with it?" she hissed. Artemis shook his head.

"Better you than Minerva…" Artemis whispered and Holly smiled widely.

"So _you_ would rather go with _me_ than _her_?" Holly asked. Artemis nodded his blue/brown eyes were focused on the ground. "Um, why?" Holly regretted the words the minute they left her mouth. _**Why** did I just ask that?_ Holly kicked herself mentally. Artemis looked up at her.

_Somehow I don't think I should tell her that._ Artemis told himself. Thanks to the time he had spent by himself, Artemis was now pretty sure that he liked Holly as more than a friend. _However there's no way she feels that way,_ Artemis reminded himself. Holly watched Artemis struggle with what to say for a moment before she got a major case of annoyance.

_Is it really that hard to answer **one** **damn question**?_ Holly asked herself. "Oh forget it Fowl, _apparently _the cat's got your tongue." she said laying back onto the bed's soft sheets. _Whatever, it's not like it's a matter of life and death…_ thought Holly closing her eyes.

Artemis looked at Holly and a sudden sadness came over him. _Why am…I sad?_ he asked himself. He knew the answer, Holly didn't see him as anything more than a friend. "I'm sorry Holly," Artemis got up and sat down next to her on the bed. Holly's eyes flew open.

"What do you mean by that?" Holly asked, _and why the hell are you sitting by me?_ Artemis smiled sadly.

_Please don't let her kill me God…_ Artemis prayed, he didn't want to lose Holly's friendship. Holly looked at Artemis as if she'd seen an alien or something of that nature.

"Artemis what the hell is-" Holly's words were cut off as Artemis lightly touched his lips to hers. _My god…._ Holly thought as she let her eyes close and returned the soft kiss. "Artemis…" she whispered once they broke apart. "If you liked me why the hell couldn't you just say so?" Artemis chuckled.

"Because I had no way of knowing how _you_ felt…" He answered. Holly's ice blue eyes rolled in their sockets.

"You've got to be kidding me, I thought you knew everything _Arty_." Holly said sarcastically. Artemis didn't miss the hint of sarcasm.

"Perhaps I should just call Foaly now and tell him about the Winter dance." Artemis said and Holly knew that meant Foaly would know about her going with Artemis and about what had just happened. She groaned.

"How about you don't do that…" she said. Artemis laughed and Holly just shook her head. "How come I can never tell when _you're_ being sarcastic?" Artemis shrugged.

"I'm just better at it I suppose." he offered, but their conversation was cut short by someone knocking on the door.

"Hey Holly!!! Butler says its okay for us to go outside now!" came the wonderful tones of Beckett and Myles screaming in unison. Holly just laughed and Artemis smiled as he headed over to the door and opened it.

"You two are going to wake Father up if you keep screaming like that." Artemis pointed out and both twins stood speechless. Holly came up behind him and peered over his shoulder, hugging him from behind as she did so.

"Artemis, what did you do to your brothers? They look like their about to explode." Holly said semi-concerned, but knew that the real explosion had yet to come. Beckett and Myles looked at each other before looking back at the two teenagers.

"I think- MUUUMMMMMM ARETMIS AND HOLLY ARE DATING!!!!!!!!!!!!" the twins exclaimed running off to find a rather surprised Angeline Fowl.

a/n YAY!!! Two chapters in one day and now the pairing truly is AxH ^^ Well thanks to everyone who has read this story, more is yet to come ^^ and to TeaxsDreamer01 and DefyingGravityElphaba for reviewing chapter 8 which I know hasn't been up for all that long ^^ please review!! I will send my friend , who is like Rebecca, after you after telling her you have a months supply of mountain dew with you (jkjkjk I wouldn't really do that but I have your attention now don't I?) Thanks for all your support!!

~LadyRin98790

Originally written-05/30/09


	10. Author's Note please read

Author's Note

Okay I just realized something as I was reading through chapter 6, Holly wasn't adopted by Alexander when she was six. He believes that Holly is his birth daughter, which I said earlier. Sorry I kinda forgot what I had said before, for those of you who might have been confused, I apologize ^^ Well that's it, I'll try to post again soon!!!

~LadyRin98790

5/31/09


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real except for Professor Burick, you'll know who that is if you read the story! Most of the students are figments of my imagination, some I actually go to school with. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Things being said will be in quotation marks

**Change of location/ Time changes**

Chapter 10- The surprise

**Living Room- Main Floor**

Angeline Fowl looked up in shock as both the twins, who she'd believed were outside, came crashing into the room. She gave them a disapproving glare. "Boys, your father is trying to rest, please do better at being _quiet_." Angeline practically hissed at her two youngest sons. _Honestly, they should know better by now_, she thought going back to flipping through her woman's magazine.

"But Mum!" Beckett whined in frustration, their mother had apparently not heard their earlier statement. Angeline sighed, she didn't want to deal with whatever the twins were apparently having a problem with.

"Boys, I'm busy, go talk to Butler or Juliet about it." Angeline's tone of voice informed the twins that there would be no arguing the matter. Myles made to leave but stopped when he noticed that Beckett hadn't moved even an inch.

"Beckett, you heard mum, _let's go_." Myles tugged on his brother's sleeve. Still Beckett would not move.

"But Artemis has a _girlfriend_ Mum." Beckett said making sure his mother heard the girlfriend part. That most _defiantly_ got Angeline's attention.

"Girlfriend?" she asked and Myles confirmed this as well by nodding. Tears appeared in Angeline's eyes. "My little Arty has a _girlfriend_." Angeline's words were more of a statement than anything else, of course this was the exact moment when Holly and Artemis both decided to enter the room, together.

"Sorry about the noise mother, I tried to stop them." Artemis explained but then he realized that his mother wasn't listening, but smiling widely.

"Hey Artemis," said Holly. "You owe me five bucks now." Artemis turned to Holly, who was beaming. "What?" Artemis just shook his head in disbelief. At this time Angeline rose from her seat and enveloped Holly in a tight hug.

"I was always _wishing_ this would happen. You two are absolutely _perfect_ for each other." she said pulling away from the hug and turning to her eldest son. "Oh Arty!" Angeline squeezed her son tightly and Artemis returned the hug, unusual yes, but he was feeling different today.

"So does this mean Holly is our sister now?" Myles asked and Holly turned a bright red as did Artemis.

"Oh no dear, they would have to get _married_ for that." Angeline explained to Myles once she sat back down. Both of the twins seemed to not know the difference between marriage and dating. "When a boy has a girlfriend boys, its called _dating_ and when, or if, that boy gets married to that woman it is then called _marriage_, therefore making the woman his _wife_." The twins nodded in understanding. Myles looked to Artemis before speaking again.

"Does that mean Artemis and Holly are going to get _married_?" Myles grinned evilly, he and Beckett knew the difference between dating and marriage, but they were just looking to embarrass their brother. Artemis frowned as he understood what they were doing.

"You two know the difference so stop bothering mother and go outside already." He said and they both looked disappointed before they remembered the two teens promises from earlier.

"Then you'd better go get in some snow clothes big brother 'cause Juliet already said she would hunt you down _if_ you didn't go outside too." Beckett reminded the older genius. Artemis, who'd not forgotten this, nodded.

"As do you two or you'll catch cold. Now go get changed." said Angeline, her voice rather commanding. The twins bolted from the room and the teens followed suit though not at such a quick pace.

**Guest Room- 4****th**** floor**

"Alexander, sir?" The female voice on the other end of Alexander's cell phone spoke but he wasn't partially paying attention to it. "SIR!" The sudden eruption of sound from the opposite line caused him to jump.

"Sorry Collette, I thought I heard the twins screaming something just now." Alexander strained to listen to the stark silence, whatever the twins had been doing had faded into nothing. "Ah, it seems they've stopped. Now what were you saying about that meeting?" On the other end, Collette Anderson sighed in near defeat.

"Mr. Short, you left in the middle of a business trip…You do realize you're going to have to come _back_ to China don't you?" Collette tried once more to explain to her boss about the trouble she was going to be in if he wasn't back in China by the end of the week.

"Yes, I know, but I needed to see to some family things." Alexander said hoping his assistant wouldn't remember what Holly had said about the _no kitchen_ thing.

"Sir, if I remember correctly, didn't Holly tell you to stay _out_ of the kitchen?" asked Collette. _Damn,_ thought Alexander. _She **would** be the one to remember_.

"I was _**not**_ in the kitchen." He said defending himself, a rush of static told him hat Collette had just sighed.

"Whatever you say sir," she said before continuing. "You still need to be here by _**Friday**_ though." Alexander sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll be back by then." He agreed. "I have to go tell Holly now. I'll talk to you later Collette." With that Alexander flipped close his cell phone just as a knock sounded on the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal Holly.

"Hey Dad." she said upon entering. Alexander smiled at his only daughter as he sat down heavily in an armchair that was in his guest room. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have to return to _China_ by _**Friday** _or Collette will have my hide…." Alexander explained with disdain and Holly smiled knowingly.

"It's okay Dad, I'll be fine." Holly said before smiling once more. "This means I don't have to get a lock for the kitchen door." Alexander frowned before continuing.

"What was the ruckus about earlier?" Alexander asked. "I heard the twins awhile ago." Holly looked to the floor.

"Did you now…" Holly's face had turned a bright red and Alexander waited for his daughter to continue. "Well, Artemis and I are….kinda dating now.." Holly looked up for her father's reaction, back in Haven she had never had a boyfriend so she didn't really know how her father was going to react. Alexander was smiling happily.

"About time too." He commented. "I'm glad, at least you won't be completely alone." Alexander's face turned serious. "I don't want him over at the apartment if no one else is there." Holly looked up appalled.

"Dad! I would never do that!" Holly exclaimed and Alexander nodded.

"Good cause I know you've had the talk already." He said and Holly laughed.

"Which you got Collette to do because _you_ were to embarrassed, honestly Dad, I think I'm more mature then you sometimes." Holly said, _and I would hope so since I'm __**technically**__ two times older then him_. Alexander laughed and looked to his phone to check the time.

"The roads should be clear, we should get home. You have school tomorrow." said Alexander as he stood up and Holly groaned.

"That means P.E." she hissed. Alexander didn't ask as to what she meant, but instead headed down towards the living room.

**Living Room- Main Floor**

"Angeline?" Alexander called into the large room and Angeline looked up from her magazine.

"Oh hello Alexander, did you need something?" she asked. Alexander motioned for her to stay sitting.

"Just to tell you that we're leaving. The roads are clear now and I have to be getting back to China." explained Alexander. Angeline nodded understanding the position the man was in.

"Well, I'll tell Artemis(Sr.) when he gets up." she said. Alexander nodded his thanks.

"Well, thank you for having us and we'll just see ourselves out." Alexander laughed to himself and Angeline looked at him in confusion. "Hopefully I can get your sons off my daughter too."

**Main Entrance **

"But you can't go!!!!" exclaimed Myles and Beckett in unison as they clung to Holly. Artemis stood off to the side resisting the urge to laugh, he didn't feel like ending up on the floor.

"I'm sorry guys." Holly said trying to pry them off. "It's not like I live that far away……GET OFF!!!" Holly screamed and the twins immediately detached themselves, running to hide from the angry teen. "Geez…" Artemis walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said and Holly nodded hugging him back.

"Yeah and we have that stupid game…." Holly mumbled. Artemis nodded and Alexander entered the room.

"Okay. I see you've gotten the twins away from you." He commented. Artemis released Holly and looked around for his brothers, they were hiding behind one of the suits of armor. Holly recognized the armor from the first time she had ever been here.

"I kind of yelled at them. Sorry." Holly said to her father trying not to think of the first time she'd meet Artemis, of course not all the memories were pleasant.

"Alright, you can say sorry some other day, but we really have to go now." Alexander said taking his daughter by the shoulder and guiding her towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Artemis." Holly called over her shoulder to her _boyfriend_. She laughed to herself, which earned her a strange look from her father, _That's going to take some getting used to_, she thought as they left Fowl Manor behind.

A/N Okay another chapter completed. Sorry to those of you who were looking forward to a snowball fight, but rest assured there will be one later on. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate your support! Also I have a question I have to answer to ArtyFan3, who didn't have an account.

Here's the original question(review):

-Hay, just wondering but the part that doesn't make sense is when artemis doesn't recognize her(referring to Holly here) in the beginning. Doesn't he have to because she's using the name Holly Short? Mistake lol.

-No its not really a mistake. Artemis doesn't know because all he was told was her _first_ name when they meet on the train to school. Plus Holly looks completely different as a human, both of her eyes are blue now, so the fact that Artemis figured out how she really was in just 45 min. with only her fist name once again proves his status as a genius. I hope that helps you to understand better.

Well see you in chapter 11, you'll wanna read that because Holly and Artemis are going to the first day of school as a _couple_. Be sure that you don't miss it! ^^

~LadyRin98790

Orginally written- 06/02/09


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real except for Professor Burick, you'll know who that is if you read the story! Most of the students are figments of my imagination, some I actually go to school with. Enjoy!

_Thoughts_

Things being said will be in quotation marks

**Change of location/ Time changes**

Chapter 11- The change

**Treeside Apartments**

"Hey Dad! I'm leaving for school now!" yelled Holly through the empty apartment and she saw her father emerge from the kitchen carrying a steaming cup of coffee.

"Have fun…" Alexander grumbled. Holly rolled her eyes, her father really wasn't a morning person. "Oh by the way, don't forget a coat, its freezing out." Holly smiled at the caring suggestion of her father's.

"I will. See you after school." Holly quickly hugged Alexander making sure not the spill his coffee.

"Sure thing…" Alexander said watching his daughter leave through the front door.

**Train Station**

"Holly!!!" screamed Rebecca once she spotted her friend among the throngs of people. Holly waved at her though was slightly wary about having to face Rebecca and Amanda about dress shopping cause she had the feeling that they were going to drag her a long even if she didn't need a dress.

"Morning." Holly said upon reaching the bouncing girl. Amanda stood calmly beside her watching for the train's arrival. "Hi Amanda." Amanda turned to her and smiled.

"Your dad still at home?" she asked and Holly nodded. "That's good at least you'll get to see him for a bit." Holly shrugged.

"He has to be back in China by the end of the week or Collette will kill him." Holly explained.

"Oh, isn't she your dad's pretty assistant?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh yea, why?" asked Holly though she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. Just then the train arrived at the platform. Quickly the group entered the train and proceeded to their usual seats.

"So how was your visit to Fowl Manor?" Amanda asked once they'd sat down. _Somehow thinking I should wait about telling them I'm dating Artemis, _Holly thought.

"It was okay. I was saved by the snowplows at having to go outside with Myles and Beckett." said Holly and both other girls laughed.

"Well, that's a good thing." Amanda smiled and she waved at Tyler as he had just gotten on the train with Artemis.

"Rebecca, why does Tyler get on a different stop then you?" asked Holly.

"Cause he delivers papers in the morning, so he gets on with Artemis." she explained.

"Good morning ladies!" Tyler said enthusiastically upon reaching them. Amanda rolled her eyes at her _overenthusiastic _boyfriend.

"Tyler, sit down and shut up." said Amanda pulling the blond into the seat next to her, Artemis sat next to Holly. Rebecca noticed this as there was an empty seat next to Tyler that Artemis could've sat in.

"Hey Artemis, why'd you sit next to Holly?" Rebecca asked innocently.

"Is it a crime for me to sit next to my _girlfriend_ Rebecca?" asked Artemis knowing the reaction he would get and Holly stared at the floor. Rebecca was silent for a moment but then pretty much all hell broke loose.

"Artemis Fowl did you just admit that you're…_dating_ Holly?" Rebecca asked in disbelief. Artemis simply nodded as the train pulled into the St. Mary's stop. Rebecca trailed after the group silently but her mind was buzzing with a plan.

**English III Room 111**

"Holly you think you could've called last night to spill?" Amanda demanded outside of their first period classroom as Mr. Liskey had yet to arrive.

"Um, I didn't think about doing that, sorry." said Holly quickly as Rebecca came bounding up to them. "Where did you run off too?" Rebecca just smiled and greeted Mr. Liskey, who'd just shown up, happily as he opened the classroom door.

"Good morning class." Mr. Liskey said once the classroom had settled down and the bell had rung. Back in the corner of the room it seemed that the newspaper staff in the class were bouncing off their seats, they must've heard something interesting before class started. "Is there something you want to share with the class Emily?" A girl in the back sat up very quickly.

"No not really, though…." Emily paused as if unsure if she wanted to drop this bombshell on the class. "I just heard this morning from someone that Artemis Fowl has a girlfriend." Several of the girlfriendless guys in the class started laughing and Jacqueline looked horrified, even Mr. Liskey was laughing.

"That certainly is interesting…anyone know if its true?" He asked and Holly stared at him not able to believe what was happening. _So that's where Rebecca went…_ Holly cursed the girl in her thoughts. Rebecca was so dead once English was over. Seemingly, as if knowing that Holly was going to kill her later, Rebecca raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Stevens?"

"Its true, I know them both. It just happened yesterday." Rebecca said and Holly was beginning to regret not calling her friend last night to tell her.

"No way!" exclaimed one rather obnoxious kid named Aaron. "How can that fricken genius get a girlfriend…." he mumbled and his friends laughed at him. Amanda patted Holly's shoulder sympathetically. Rebecca had done the same to her and Tyler though it had been one a much smaller scale. Back from her seat, Jacqueline just huffed in annoyance.

"It's illogical." she said and then laughed. "She's probably ugly to boot." At this amny of the other preps in the class started laughing and Jacqueline's best friend high fived her.

"You only say that because he's never even noticed you blondie." Holly hissed. This girl was really starting to piss her off. This statement seemed to throw Jacqueline off a bit before she just smiled. Apparently Mr. Liskey didn't want a fight to break out so he started class quite quickly.

"Alright, alright. Sit down Aaron!" Mr. Liskey commanded at Aaron who'd gotten out of his seat to high five Holly. Dejected he made his way slowly to his seat. "Now about those tests we took last time…" After that the class passed ina blur and then it was time to head to Pre- Calculus.

**Pre- Calculus Room 211**

"Rebecca…" Holly hissed towards the bouncing brunette on their way to math. She turned around and smiled sweetly. Holly then realized her anger was wasted on Rebecca since she didn't seem to care all that much.

"AP Gov will be the worst." she said and Holly was then reminded of what a weirdo their 3rd period teacher was.

"Can I go home now?" asked Holly knowing that the rest of the day would be bad, _really _bad. Rebecca laughed and shook her head and the entered the classroom to find it buzzing with people, every student was trying to find out if the rumor was true, though the best way would be to ask Artemis himself…Their classmates didn't feel like getting the cold shoulder from the genius. This of course meant that Holly and Artemis' desk was given a large berth, meaning there was _no one _crowded around it.\

"Guess no one wants to just ask the person involved in the rumor…" Amanda pointed out as they made their way, difficultly, to their desks.

"Rebecca, what _exactly_ did you tell the newspaper staff?" Artemis asked once the small group had made it to him. This question caused the hyper one to smile evilly.

"Oh just that our resident genius has himself a girlfriend, they'll figure out who it is eventually." she explained sounding very proud of herself. Holly groaned and plopped down into her seat.

"This is insane." she mumbled taking out her completed math homework.

"Of course its human nature to want the truth." Artemis said. _Stupid genius_, grumbled Holly.

"I know that." she stated. _Why does he always do that…nothings changed…_ she thought.

"I was only pointing out the obvious. I meant no harm to your ego Holly." Artemis said his tone sincere. Holly smiled, though there were a lot of words said, she knew Artemis was apologizing in his own way.

"I'm sorry would've worked to you know." Holly said trying not to laugh. _Okay so maybe things have changed._ By now one student, a darker skinned boy named Dan, had approached them.

"So Fowl," he started. "Who's the lucky girl who gets to date you?" Dan smiled, he and Artemis had a couple of classes together so they were friends-ish. Apparently Artemis didn't feel like talking so he just pointed to Holly. "Oh, no wonder Jacqueline seemed peeved. I'm Dan, your Holly right?"

"Yeah, We have the same french class." Holly pointed out. Dan smiled brightly.

"Yeah we're Wagner's fav class, Cecile's your french name right?" he asked and Holly nodded. "Guess I'll see you in there then, good pick Artemis. Good luck Holly." This caused Holly to laugh.

"Guess he does know you pretty well Artemis." Holly said since she knew how difficult it could be to deal with the genius, however, Dan didn't have to deal with Foaly too.

"I suppose." was all that Artemis said. Then Mr. Veldhuizen started the class with few interruptions as Dan had spread who Artemis Fowl's girlfriend was, the new student that had transferred this year, Holly Short.

A/N YAY! Another chapter completed. I was going to write this two weeks ago but I had writer's block and I kind of got distracted with playing sims 2. Sorry to any of you who'd thought I'd given up on this story ^^ I'm defiantly now going to do that….I kinda wanna know how it ends too. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I try to reply to each review…though its hard to if your not logged in. Thank you for all the support ^^ Please Review and I'll see you all in Chapter 12. No flaming please, though constructive criticism is welcome ^^

~LadyRin98790

Originally written- 07/12/09


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, and/or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real and teach at my high school except Professor Burick, you should know who that is by now ^^. Most of the students are real and I've had classes with them as well. Enjoy!

WARNING! - I really don't appreciate the flamers and would really like it if you stopped. There have not been many but I truly wish you would please just read stories you like and save yourself the trouble. I'm being nice and telling you now but if you do keep doing it I will probably keep your thoughts in mind and try to fix the problems. However, I am not perfect, there will be typos and grammar mistakes so get over it and if you could just tell me what the mistakes are I will go back and fix them when I have time, which might happen but I really do not have that much time. I happen to be in two college classes right now, plus band, work, and school. I'm really going to try ^^ so enjoy the story and thanks to all of those who support me, I really love you all ^^

_Thoughts_

"Spoken"

**Time/Scene or location Changes**

Chapter 12- The unbelievable

**New Haven, Section 8 headquarters**

The beeps were a constant reminder to Foaly that no other living person visited him now. Holly was on the surface, permanently, and many of her friends in Haven didn't know that. Foaly had to lie to them which he didn't enjoy doing. _I'm still unsure if the change is permanent_, Foaly thought solemnly. Holly would kill him if she knew that the blue substance she'd drunk was only experimental as Foaly had never had to make something like that before. _I need to research the results more, but how do I get Holly down here without arousing suspicion?_ Foaly had had these thoughts for several days now. Fairies would wonder about a permanent resident on the surface mysteriously appeared as a mud man. The electronic hiss of his lab doors knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Centaur," Trouble Kelp said jokingly, though he was the new commander of LEP he still dropped by when he wasn't extremely busy, which was not that often.

"Hello Commander," Foaly said back clopping towards the small elf. Trouble backed up without thinking, it was reflex; no one wanted to be crushed under a centaur's hooves. "Do you need anything?" This question, for some reason, made Trouble clear his throat.

"I need contact with Artemis Fowl, immediately." Trouble's voice was completely serious and Foaly knew something was wrong.

"Alright, I'll get a hold of him immediately." Said Foaly turning to his computer monitor and began the proper procedure to contact the surface.

**Saint Mary's High School **

**AP Government 210**

Holly stared at the white board in a blank stare as she entered the room. On the board there was a message from the teacher. It read:

Dear class,

I know there are rumors right now about a certain genius in our school, I will not discuss this is class so please don't ask. Do that on your own time.

Thanks,

Mr. Lindsey

Rebecca also stared at the board, though her look was that of slight rage. Mr. Lindsey was the one teacher she had been **sure** would ask the students about Artemis Fowl having a girlfriend. Holly on the other hand could not be happier about the news. Mr. Lindsey had just made her day.

"Don't get to excited, he'll probably still say something." Amanda said. Holly smiled happily; oddly it didn't really bother her that much. Mr. Lindsey passed close by them and smiled at Holly.

"Dan told me," he whispered as he headed to his desk and Holly had to laugh at the look on Rebecca's face.

"Calm down Rebecca and don't kill Dan," said Holly as she sat in her assigned seat. Rebecca still fumed as she made her way across the room to her seat beside the exchange student, Momoko.

"She'll live, don't worry," said Amanda and Holly looked to her. Amanda's face lit up brightly as she flashed a smile to her. "It's Rebecca's way of saying she's happy for you and Artemis." Holly nodded and pulled out her homework and Amanda did the same.

"So I thought Mr. Lindsey was the easily distracted teacher…" Holly's voice trailed off as Dan sat right on her desk. Holly's ice blue eyes glared daggers at him.

"Hey I saved your butt. Lindsey was planning on asking until I came and told him. Told Wagner too." explained Dan and Holly realized that was where Dan had disappeared to during pre-clac.

"Thanks," said Holly her tone apologetic. Dan shrugged and smiled at the two girls.

"Least I could do, Artemis is a mutual friend." Dan said though Holly knew that Artemis had probably only talked to him once or twice.

"I know he's hard to deal with sometimes." Holly smiled upon thinking about the past. _They have no idea what Artemis can really be like,_ Holly thought but she knew she held no resentment for the past. It was over with and now the future was what she wanted to think about.

"Dan! Get into your seat please," called Mr. Lindsey from the front of the room. He was smiling and holding a white board eraser which had probably come close to leaving his hand and hitting Dan. Dan instantly shot into his seat. "Okay, now let's get started."

**Theology 134**

Holly was dreading walking into theology. Somehow she knew Professor Burick would be late and that he would most definitely have heard the rumor, which was now being confirmed by several members of the student body, mainly Rebecca. Slowly, Holly proceeded to enter the room and to her surprise, the room was in its normal state. Nobody was crowding around desks gossiping and then Holly realized why. Rebecca had entered the room before her. Asley in particular seemed especially happy.

"Morning," Holly said greeting the excitable brunette. Asley smiled enthusiastically.

"Morning," she said in return and Holly just nodded before she could even ask. "I knew Rebecca wasn't lying." Asley then stuck her tongue out at Ben, who sat in silence beside his sister. "So where is the boy genius anyway?" Asley's question brought to her attention that Artemis had yet to enter the classroom.

"No idea, haven't seen him since second period." Holly said though she was not worried. _Arty knows how to take of himself,_ thought Holly trying to calm herself. Who was she kidding; Artemis was **never** late, **ever**. Just then Artemis entered and Holly smiled at him though he didn't return the gesture with even an acknowledgement of her presence. This extremely worried her. "Artemis," she whispered. However, he simply shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, just act normal." Artemis sounded desperate. There was something wrong, something major. Holly sat in confusion as Professor Burick started the lesson without delay.

**Lunch **

"Alright, what is wrong with you?" Holly demanded once they were out earshot from the others. Artemis frowned.

"I thought I hid it well, apparently not." he said and Holly just started at him.

"I know you better than that Artemis. What is going on?" Holly's tone was demanding meaning she did not want one of his wordy explanations. Artemis nodded.

"I received a call from Foaly during third period." Artemis said and Holly smiled but it soon fell when she saw his expression. "Opal Kaobi has escaped once again from LEP custody."

A/N- YAY! I finally updated ^^ sorry it took so long, I've had band, school, and work. My schedule has been nuts, plus it helps that my parents purchased me a laptop and we're going to get internet soon at my house ^^ I'll have no excuse for not updating. Well hope you all like the plot twist ^^ Please Review!!! See you in chapter 13!

Thanks to . for beta reading this ^^ much appreciated. I'd like to give people turns beta reading so if you want please send me a private message with your email and timezone as well cause I need to make sure I don't bother people when they are sleeping ^^

~LadyRin98790

Originally written- 09/16/09


	14. Chapter 13

This chapter is dedicated to AutumnWhiteWolf for ending my writer's block :)

To Everyone: Thank you so much for supporting me :) your reviews make me want to write!

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, and/or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real and teach at my high school except Professor Burick, you should know who that is by now ^^. Most of the students are real and I've had classes with them as well. Enjoy!

_Thoughts/ Flashback_

"Spoken"

**Time/Scene or location Changes**

Chapter 13- The Foreseen

**Fowl Manor**

Holly followed Artemis into the foyer and they were greeted by Angeline. "Ah, Holly," Angeline paused to give her son's girlfriend a hug. "Arty, why didn't you tell me Holly was coming home with you?" Artemis nodded towards his mother.

"It came up last minute Mother." He explained and Holly released herself from Angeline Fowl's grasp.

"We just have to work on some things for school," Holly said giving his mother further explanation as she followed Artemis up to the stairs. Angeline smiled at the two before heading into the living room where the twins were currently eavesdropping on their big brother.

"Boys," Angeline's tone displayed her disdain for their activity and the twins ran off to some other area of the house.

**Den**

Artemis opened the den with his electronic key and allowed Holly to pass before him. After securing the door behind him, Artemis strode up to the main monitor and hit the power button gently. Holly glanced around the room noticing that it had changed since she was last here. "Is the room still sound proof?" asked Holly and Artemis nodded while continuing about the room. Holly set her bag on the coffee table that sat in front of a plush couch as she watched Artemis.

"You will need your own personal code to contact Foaly, he said he would be waiting to hear from you." explained Artemis and Holly walked up to the main monitor and gazed at it or a few moments.

"Exactly where do you enter this code _Arty_?" Holly inquired sarcastically as she was sure that the computer in front of her was beyond her understanding as the genius had most likely built it himself. Artemis came over to her and hit a few keys and a screen with space for a single line of text appeared. Holly recognized the screen from something Foaly had shown her so she typed in her passkey and his lab showed up on the screen. "Foaly?" Holly called out and the centaur appeared in front of her on the plasma monitor.

"Ah Holly." He said and paused as he set something down. "You look well, at least for the situation." Holly nodded, she was torn at heart. One part of her wanted to be in New Haven helping the LEP; however, the other part wanted to make sure her friends on the surface were safe. "Everything is fine here, for now." Foaly said as he typed something into another one of his computers. "The city is on full alert and there is no way to travel to the surface right now." Artemis listened from the other side of the room where he was pulling up a number on his cell phone. "Where's the genius anyway?" Foaly inquired when he didn't see Artemis anywhere in the background that he could see.

"He's making a phone call." supplied Holly. Foaly seemed confused for a moment before he spoke again.

"So he left you alone with his home made computer?" asked Foaly and Holly sighed.

"He's still in the room and I haven't touched it since I typed in my passkey." explained Holly. "So how is everyone besides the whole Opal incident?" Foaly smiled as he realized that even though Holly's outward appearance had changed, her heart had not.

"They're all fine. Mulch was just here a couple of hours ago and wanted to know how you were doing." Foaly told her while thinking back to what he had asked the dwarf to do.

_Earlier that day_

"_You want me to go up to the surface centaur? Why?" Mulch asked and Foaly sighed in frustration._

"_Artemis and Holly might need some help just in case Opal does find them, who knows, that might be her objective." Foaly explained to Mulch. "I'll let them know you're coming."_

_End Flashback  
_

"Are you sending him up here?" asked Holly. Foaly nodded and turned as he heard the metallic hiss of his lab door.

"Ah Commander, I was just filling Holly in." Foaly said to the person off screen.

"Hi Trouble," Holly greeted the unseen commander of LEP. Just as she said this Artemis came up behind her.

"I've talked to Butler and Juliet," He whispered leaning close to her face. "They've decided to increase security, discreetly." Holly nodded and Foaly grunted.

"Don't we get to hear what you're saying Artemis?" asked Foaly and Trouble's voice was heard.

"Fowl's there with her?" he asked and Foaly turned away from the screen.

"No, Holly is contacting us from Fowl Manor so she is there with him." Foaly said before he realized something. "Wait Holly," he paused as if to judge her reaction. "How come you haven't asked me about why I enrolled you at St. Mary's?" Holly smiled.

"Thanks for reminding me Foaly," said Holly as the centaur visibly paled. Artemis resisted the urge to smile at the centaur's reaction to Holly's statement. "I had almost forgotten, so why did you?" She asked as a wicked grin spread across her lips. Holly could see the sweat bead on Foaly's forehead.

"Well, it _is_ a good school…" Foaly explained fumbling slightly as he tried to come up with some other explanation that didn't include the truth. "Plus Artemis is enrolled there, so I thought you would be more comfortable being around someone you know." Holly continued smiling as she knew the centaur had yet to tell the _real_ reason; however, considering the situation, it would be okay to let it slide, for now.

"Foaly, we'll contact you again once Mulch arrives okay?" Holly told the centaur knowing she didn't really want him to ask about why she hadn't tried to kill Artemis since he was leaning into her personal space. Foaly nodded and cut the connection after waving goodbye.

**New Haven**

Foaly looked perplexed after he cut the connection to Fowl Manor. "Commander," Foaly turned to the elf and Trouble looked towards him.

"What's wrong now?" He asked wondering what the centaur could possibly want.

"Did you see how close Artemis was to Holly?" Foaly asked and Trouble just huffed before turning to leave.

"You're just imagining things Foaly." Trouble said as he exited the centaur's high tech lab.

"Maybe so…" Foaly whispered to himself but he hoped that the commander was wrong.

**Fowl Manor**

"Artemis?" asked Holly as they headed down towards the kitchen where Artemis suspected Mulch would most likely show up, well; anyone would think that after a few minutes in the dwarf's presence.

"What do you need Holly?" he asked still walking towards their destination.

"I should call Alexander…" Holly said her voice trailing off. He was most defiantly one of the most helpful people she had encountered since she had come to the surface and there was no doubt in her mind that if Opal knew she was now human, well, things might not go so well for Alexander if that were to happen. Suddenly Artemis stopped mid-step and whirled around causing Holly to fall into his arms. "D' Arvit Artemis, why'd you stop?" Artemis smirked at her as she was turning a bright shade of red.

"Have you forgotten, your bag is still upstairs." He said smugly. Holly glared at him her face a stone mask; however, the effect was diminished by the tinges of red still evident on her cheeks. She rolled her ice blue eyes and went to remove herself from the genius' grasp.

"Artemis. Let. Me. Go. Now." Holly hissed and he complied with her wish. She snapped around and stomped up the stairs thoroughly pissed at his actions. Considering the fact that Mulch was not one to above blackmail, she didn't want him to know about their relationship before she told him. Artemis watched her storm back up to the den where she had left her bag and held back a chuckle. _Perhaps it would be wise not to make her mad while Mulch is due to arrive,_ He thought as he turned around to continue on his descent down the main stairs.

**Den**

Holly reentered the room they had just come from and looked around for where she had placed her bag. Spotting it on the coffee table, she sat down on the very edge of the beige couch and opened the flap to retrieve her cell phone. Sinking back into the couch with phone in hand, she searched through the contact for her father's number. Upon finding it she pressed the green talk button lightly. Pressing the phone to her ear, she waited for her father to pick up and by the third ring he had.

"Is something wrong Holly?" he asked his tone already laced with worry. She frowned, perhaps she should call him more if his first thought is something's gone wrong.

_Though he's not far from the truth,_ She thought before speaking. "No Dad, just wanted to make sure you're being careful in China." She heard her father chuckle and he sighed.

"I'm fine _Mother_." He joked. "I'll be careful sweet girl. Now I'll call you later okay?" Alexander said and Holly smiled to herself.

"Okay, talk to you later. Love you Dad." Holly said and she knew that Alexander was probably beaming where ever he was.

"Love you too." Alexander said before the call ended. Holly flipped her phone close and slipped it into her pocket.

_That's one problem down,_ Holly thought as she closed the door to the den and headed back down to where Artemis was.

**Kitchen**

Artemis leaned up against the counter waiting for Holly to reappear. Unknown to the genius, Mulch Diggums, the very on they were waiting on, was lurking around the corner hoping to catch the mud boy by surprise.

"Hey, Mulch here yet?" said Holly as she entered the kitchen and strode up to the genius. Artemis merely shook his head.

"Butler and Juliet should be here soon." Artemis explained as Holly hoisted herself onto the counter beside the one he was leaning against. Artemis looked up in surprise as he felt a pair of arms tug him over and wrap themselves loosely around his neck. He leaned comfortably back into Holly's embrace. "So am I forgiven for almost knocking you down the stairs then?" His question made the elf turned human laugh lightly before her lips lightly pressed against his cheek.

"I suppose so." She said softly. Around the corner, Mulch's jaw had dropped to the floor as he watched the scene unfold. So great was his shock that he didn't hear the approaching footfalls behind him. Therefore Butler was able to lift him up into the air and the dwarf let out a yell of protest.

"Hey! Put me down mountain man!" Mulch protested and Butler merely smiled and walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the same scene that had greatly shocked the dwarf in the first place.

"You have an eavesdropper." Butler pointed out to the young couple as he set Mulch back onto solid ground. Holly's eyes became ice as she glared down to where Mulch quivered on the floor from his experience in the air after being caught by surprise.

"What the hell's going on? When did they finally admit they liked each other?" Mulch asked after catching his breath back. The way Mulch phrased his question caused Holly to raise a slender eyebrow.

"And how would you have known that Mulch?" Holly asked sweetly and she could see that the dwarf visibly paled.

"Hey blame Foaly, I didn't even _want_ to know." Mulch said defending himself by blaming the centaur. Holly made a mental note to call him later. Artemis cleared his throat to get the room's attention.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere before Myles and Beckett decide to pop up out of nowhere." The genius suggested and the group moved out of the kitchen.

A/N- Wow it sure has been awhile. Sorry guys but writer's block can be a powerful thing but its gone now so I am back! Hope you like the long chapter! I spent quite a bit of time writing it today and loved every minute as its been so long. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and asked if I was continuing or not. I will not give up on this story, I defiantly owe it to all of you who support me so much. *hugs all of you* Also thanks to all of you who reviewed and just gave great encouragement! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

~LadyRin98790

Originally Written- 04/04/2010


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N- First I would like to apologize for taking so darn long to update…I had extreme writers block on this story, that and a lack of knowing what the heck I wanted to do with this story! I had sudden, and quite unexpected, spark of creativity during my organic chemistry class on Wednesday, should have been listening to my prof but that wasn't happening! Second- seeing as its been *checks to see when story was last updated* a year since I posted, my writing style has changed and I was extremely dissatisfied with the way the original chapter 14 was written! So now I am typing in my overly warm dorm room and shall hopefully update soon! I do hope that I haven't lost any readers…though I know I gained some! Thank you all for being concerned (I was beginning to wonder if anyone was wondering if I was still alive) your reviews mean the world to me!_

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, plot, and/or books. I do not own any real life people either. All teachers are real and teach at my high school except Professor Burick, you should know who that is by now ^^. Most of the students are real and I've had classes with them as well. Enjoy!

_Thoughts/ Flashback_

"Spoken"

Chapter 14

Once all were present in the luxurious den that Artemis spent much of his time in, the reinforced door closed with a dull thud and the echo of the lock sliding into place quieted all those present. Juliet, being one who dislikes silence, plopped down onto the leather couch that was pushed up against the far wall. "So, our crazy pixie friend is up and about again?" The others, minus Butler, took seats in the surrounding area. Artemis went straight to his computer to start it up, he wished to speak with Foaly once more now that all were present.

"No," Holly replied her voice laced with sarcasm. "We all just decided to call an emergency meeting to _chat_." Juliet laughed lightly before patting her friend's hand.

"Don't worry Holly, I doubt Mulch will tell anyone he saw you give Artemis a peck on the cheek." The laughter in Juliet's voice was unmistakable and it manifested itself fully upon seeing the rosy tint to Holly's usually pale cheeks. The statement caused Mulch to visibly stiffen in his seat; he had been hoping to avoid the former LEP officer's wrath.

"I didn't see anything." The words tumbled from Mulch's mouth before he could even stop them, maybe they would save his hide from burning later. Laughter erupted from both of the women sitting on the couch, it took them several minutes to recover and by then Foaly's image was projected onto the wall so that all could see him.

"Did I miss some funny joke?" He inquired once the girls quieted down enough for him to be heard. Silence reigned in the room until Artemis spoke up.

"No," He said simply. This answer did not seem to be enough for the centaur, but he didn't press them for more info. "As you probably already know, the wonderful Mr. Diggums has graced us with his presence." The sarcasm in Artemis' tone was impossible to miss and caused Juliet to start laughing again. She held up her hands in surrender when Artemis turned his cold gaze to her. "Has any more information on Ms. Koboi come up?" The centaur turned away from the screen for a few minutes before returning with a sheet of paper.

"Actually this report just came in; you seem to have a knack for making things show up Artemis." The centaur eye's scanned the printout quickly before he shared the information with them. "It would seem that _someone_ helped Ms. Opal Koboi escape her nice cushy prison cell." More silence from Foaly as he continued reading. "Well, unfortunately we have no _clue_ who helped her to escape, but we do know where they headed to on the surface." Foaly tossed the paper aside and tapped away furiously on his keyboard. Those in Fowl Manor had quieted down and calmly awaited Foaly's information.

"Any day Foaly," Holly huffed in impatience as waiting for the centaur to finish whatever mumbo-jumbo he called _work_ took much longer than she would have liked. The only response she received was an annoyed grunt.

"Your patience is as short as ever," Foaly commented under his breath, but the comment was heard despite his best efforts for it not too.

"Thanks Foaly." The sarcastic comment slipped out of Holly's lips quickly, but she knew her friend was not offended in the slightest.

"Alright," Foaly finally stopped typing and bowed dramatically. "I give you…an abandoned shuttle pod found in the beautiful countryside of Italy." Many of those in the room rolled their eyes at Foaly's theatrics. "It was found roughly three hours ago, it showed signs of being abandoned for quite awhile by the time the emergency response team found it." This caused all present to sigh and ignore the ramblings of the centaur until he moved on. Artemis, being the naturally curious person he is, paid attention to Foaly's words and examined the picture closely.

"Foaly, there seems to be an abnormality in the shuttle." Artemis said and the centaur ceased talking immediately. He had poured over the pictures for hours and seen nothing abnormal.

"What are you talking about, nothing abnormal was found!" The centaur protested. Artemis chucked despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Ah perhaps not, but I was not aware that many fairies used human makeup products." Being the genius he was, he immediately noticed the small container of lip gloss that he had seen many girls at school pull out of their purses whenever they approached a boy they were found of. He had seen that bottle whipped out of a certain blond classmate's purse several times whenever he neared. Holly, who had risen to inspect the picture, noticed the tube as well.

"That's the brand of lip gloss that a classmate of ours uses, her name is Jacqueline Smith. She's not exactly the smartest person in school." Holly explained. The lip gloss was expensive; she had heard Jacqueline bragging about it several weeks ago. "I remember her bragging about it; trust me she is not the easiest person to ignore. It's some new stuff that is incredibly expensive." Holly finished before looking at Foaly. He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"We'll test it and see what it is; maybe whoever helped Opal decided they needed a little help hiding her in the human world." Foaly wrote all Holly told him down and called for someone out in the hallway. "Take this to the Commander; he will need to sign it before we can start on anything." They waited till the LEP employee had left before resuming their conversation. "I'll say goodbye now, I am going to get to work on that now and will contact you when we find more out." The centaur flashed a smile at the young couple standing next to each other. It seemed they were blissfully unaware how close to each other they were standing. "Besides I believe you will have some things you need to discuss, I bid you adieu." Foaly bowed dramatically making Holly laugh and the image of her friend died away.

"So where exactly am I supposed to stay?" Mulch inquired once the eerie silence had returned. Holly, who had returned back to her seat next to Juliet, looked thoughtful. Beside her, Artemis was sitting with his hands folded on his lap and a smile spread on the genius' lips.

"You cannot stay here, my parents and my little brothers are far too attentive for that." The genius paused, but Holly spoke before he could finish his thought.

"Well, I suppose my apartment would be best, my father is out of the country and I have a lock on the kitchen door." Juliet's thin blond eyebrows arched gracefully at the statement about the kitchen door. "Ah, my father, Alexander, is not very…good at cooking. He makes more of a mess than actual food." A tiny smile spread across Holly's face as she thought of the kind man who was currently in China.

"I can stay with you then Holly. We wouldn't want Mulch to destroy the apartment will you're at school." Juliet smiled deviously, she enjoyed poking fun at Mulch and it would be a thousand times better since she wouldn't have to worry about the twins butting in and exposing the fairy world in the process. Butler, who sensed this, placed a warning hand on Juliet's shoulder causing her short lived amusement to die quickly.

"That will be the best course of action, as long as no one sees Mulch." Artemis said thoughtfully. A grin spread on Holly's lips as a plan formulated in her scheming brain.

"I'm sure we can find some old clothes of Myles' or Beckett's that they won't miss too much. I'll just tell my neighbors that a cousin of mine is visiting from out of town." Holly chuckled when she saw the look on Mulch's face; he wasn't a big fan of the idea.

ooOoo

Eventually, they got Mulch into some of Beckett's old clothes and were on their way back to Treeside Apartments. The sleek black car that Butler drove them back in attracted the attention of several residents in the building. One young girl with golden curls tumbling down her back watched them cautiously from behind the sign. A tall, imposing man dressed in an immaculate black suit exited the car from the driver's side; his shaved head made him seem even more terrifying. The back door on the passenger side opened and the young girl's neighbor, Holly, exited the car. A smile spread in the girl's lips before she bounded over to greet her friend. "Welcome home Holly!" The young girl hugged the older young woman around the knees before stepping back.

"Hey Samantha, shouldn't you be inside? It's getting a little late to be outside." said Holly concern lacing her features. The young girl smiled happily.

"I asked my mum if I could wait outside for you, the doorman was keeping me company." Samantha explained excitedly and she did not notice a young blond woman with humor filled green eyes exit the car along with a short boy that was about her height. "Hello," Samantha greeted them shyly once she noticed their presence, the young boy looked odd to her but she knew it would be rude to say so.

"This is my friend Juliet Butler and my cousin, Dillon, from Channon." explained the red head easily. It seemed that Samantha accepted the lie about Mulch easily, though she looked a bit skeptical. "Samantha, why don't you go in now? I'm sure your mum is looking for you by now." The young girl nodded and skipped off to the building. They watched her greet the doorman before proceeding inside. Juliet had turned away from them to speak to Butler, he nodded to whatever she said and drove off once he finished speaking to her.

"Well, I want to see where you live!" With this statement from Juliet, they were all ushered into the apartment building.

ooOoo

The next morning arrived quickly in the Short household. Both Mulch and Juliet were still sleeping when she got up for school. Going through her normal routine, Holly was ready to leave in 20 minutes until she realized that she had gotten up too early. Taking her school required jacket, Holly grabbed the house phone and dialed her father's number. It took a few rings, but he answered in a semi sleepy voice. "Hello?" the voice of Alexander Short greeted her, she realized he must have gone to bed early.

"Morning sleepy, maybe I should say evening?" Holly said trying not to laugh; her father had answered the phone without bothering to check who was calling.

"Hey Holly, to what do I owe the honor of having my daughter call me?" Alexander said jokingly, his tone told her he was pleased she had called.

_I don't call him enough,_ Holly thought sadly. The man wasn't actually her father, but he was a very kind man. "Just to say hello, am I allowed to do that?" She inquired. Deep laughter greeted her as Alexander found her amusing.

"Of course my dear, but I thought you would be busy with the dance two days away." Alexander paused. "You did remember that it was two days away right?" Holly laughed nervously, the dance had slipped her mind the minute she heard Opal Koboi was free.

"Of course not, as if Mrs. Fowl would ever let me forget that." Holly said trying to sound as if she still cared about the stupid thing.

"Sure you didn't, is something bothering you sweetie?" inquired Alexander. Holly was always one to never forget anything, but it seemed she had been distracted lately. "Artemis didn't do anything to you did he?" Holly's cheeks turned a flaming red.

"NO!" She shouted and paused to make sure she didn't wake anyone up. "It just slipped my mind." She muttered. Alexander sighed over the phone.

"It's alright, just don't let your lovely friend Rebecca know you forgot." He laughed once more before bidding his daughter goodnight and hanging up. Holly let out a frustrated sigh before looking at the time.

_Might as well just leave now,_ thought Holly as she returned her blazer to her body and walked out the door.

ooOoo

The hallways of the school were plastered with flyers holding the date and time of the annual school dance. The girls who didn't have dates were looking with jealousy in their eyes at the girls who had dates. Many girls glared at Holly as she walked to her first class of the day. _I guess it's not a secret that Artemis asked me to the dance anymore_, thought Holly. They hadn't kept their relationship secret, so she couldn't understand why the girls in this school didn't realize that she would be going to the dance with Artemis. _Honestly, some mud men are inane._ Holly came to the door of her English class and realized that their teacher was already present. She also noticed that Rebecca and Tyler weren't there yet and she felt a feeling of uneasiness settle in her stomach. Strange, they were usually some of the first at school. _Perhaps something came up at home_, thought Holly and she sincerely hoped that problem didn't go by the name of Opal Koboi.

_A/N- I am sure some of you were beginning to think I had fallen off the face of the earth! No not worry I am safe *laughs feebly* well, I finally updated? So if I don't get any reviews (I'm hoping people are still reading this story) I shall cry (jkjk I won't cry…much) Anywaaay! If you wish to keep me happy (and happy author means chapter comes out quicker, don't worry I won't take a year this time!) review! It'll take a minute, I don't even care if just write 'update soon' at least I will know someone is still reading! Well, I am going to post this now! Thank you for reading!_

_~LadyRin98790_

_Written- 3/10/11_


End file.
